Night In The Millitary
by DarknessInLightness
Summary: a small chimera saved by the brothers becomes like a sister to them but in no way does she agree with that. falling in love with a prince and losing him when he's controled by a sin she once loved but the sin doesn't remember her. find out the reason for her slightly quick healing body and her blind state. find the truth behind what father is up to. GreedXoc LingXoc LanFanXoc ocXoc
1. The Time Is Midnight

Disclamer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist and i won't post this disclamer again every chapter i'll tell you to look back here... .-_.-'

* * *

"So I guess that is the last of them." Ed said sullenly as the crazy lady who created the monsters was taken to the back of the military's car.

"No not yet!" the lady shouted. "There's one more!" the other officers in the room looked around the room. "Don't worry she's only a master at hiding." The woman sneered sarcastically. "She'll come when I call her though." The woman said wanting to stay out of the dark car for as long as possible.

Cl. Roy Mustang walked into the room having heard the woman's near shouts he interjected. "Call her then." He sated just wanting the thing to be over.

"I need you to let go of me first." The lady tried to reason with the commanding officer.

"no." he stated. "Just call the thing out." He demanded with an annoyed sigh.

"I would need you to hit play on that radio." She said nodding to a radio set on 'CD'. Roy hit play and music started to play. "I like to bring my work home with Me." she stated nodding over at an old pocket watch. Other than the music nothing more happened. Roy sighed and gave in.

"Let's go she's just being crazy." He said walking from the room and into the truck that had flown into the room. The others got the lady into the back of the car and Roy turned to Ed. "do you need a ride Fullmetal?" he asked.

"No we're fine we can walk." He said turning away and Roy turned more into the driver's seat.

"Going to look around Fullmetal?" Roy asked already knowing the truth. "Be careful in the large building." He stated joking a bit about Ed's height. Before Ed could counter Roy hit the gas and pulled out of the building. Ed and Al started to look around and started checking the books. Then the red book in the bedroom's night stand caught Ed's eye. He started flipping threw it until he came to the conclusion that it was a recoding book. All the creatures in the book were rounded up except the ones that were labeled in the book as 'escaped'. Then his eyes came to the one in the book that was at the very beginning. This was a wolf, fox, human, and dog mixed. The animal DNA was not in with the ones that were taken in. he had seen wolf-ravens, fox-jays, and even cat-dogs get they're dead bodies dragged away but this one was not brought in. the memories of what they lady was shouting came to mind and he started to want to leave more and more; the cold atmosphere already making him nervous.

"Al!" he called to his younger brother down stairs in the library, who called a positive answer back. "We're getting out of here!" he shouted more before heading down the stairs.

"You sure brother?" Alphonse asked his shorter but older brother.

"Yeah I think that lady might not be as crazy as the CL thought." Edward said turning to the long hallway that lead to the front door.

"You mean you think they're might be something else in here with us?" Alphonse asked a bit frightened. "This is the first time I've seen you want to leave instead of going to go find it." Al said to his brother a bit shocked.

"I know but this one sounds like a 'nasty'; three animals, and a human in one." Ed said a bit annoyed at his decision himself. They walked in silence to the door and walked out until hearing a high pitched yelp come from behind them. They turned to a girl in all white her long white albino hair reached the ground and it polled around her feet. She looked at them with her blue uneasy eyes. Her white tail swishing back and forth and white ears twitching; she looked down at the door way she had not left. They noticed the only thing she was wearing was a long white t shirt that reached her knees like a dress and a black necklace.

"I don't know Ed she doesn't look** to** nasty." Al said making somewhat of a mean poke at his brother even though they could have been attacked at any second. It was like they're way of calming each other's nerves.

The girl looked ready to cry. "At least close the doors." She wined looking out the door with a form of longing. Ed slowly walked to the door and closed it his mind was racing with things like: what is going on here?! With the door closed they could no longer see into the house because of the boarded up windows and walls. They looked at each other and walked away. While Ed planed on how to tell the CL about the girl Al made his own silent plan to come back and try to make a conversation. She seemed capable of speech. Why not?

* * *

this is my second story and i hope you like the beginning and will help me on the rode to learning to do this better i have many chapters already done i just need to post them and chapters will be longer this is just the beginning and the story goes on for quite awhile let me know if you find anything wrong by reviewing and i'll fix it! anyway favorite if you enjoy and follow to know when i post the next! bye!1

Midnight 3


	2. Roy and Riza

"Hello?" Al called to the empty house he had come back to check out. No response came for him as he entered the house fully. "Who are you?" he asked as more questions came to mind. "Are you even still here?" he asked walking into the living room at the end of the hall.

He looked into the kitchen and the floor contained pools of white flower. The small island counter coming from the side wall was covered and the rest of the bag was still in place on the top of it. The chairs were moved, an uneaten plate of food sat on the round table in the center of the room and the hanging pots were on the stove in the sink and on the counter. The flower was freshly fallen and footprints led to some books shelves not far off. The pots and pans that were hanging on the rack above the counter were swinging a tiny bit but still noticeable. The rafters creaked a bit and Al's gaze shot up to the spot that moved in his vision.

"So you are still here!" Al exclaimed with happiness. "Come on down." He called cheer in his voice. The shadows moved more and the somewhat familiar voice came from they're direction.

"What are you doing here, who are you, and what do you plan to do with me?" it demanded.

"I would just like to talk." Al said sitting down in the chair placed in front of the cold food that now was identified as cake and tea.

"Why do that?" she asked sounding closer to the wall. Before Al could answer she continued more. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked skittishly. "Has master ordered you to come and take me back to that place?" she wined softly.

"No not at all." Al said; he found he should just make her happy then he could get answers.

"Oh then why come to me?" the surprised voice came from the black dressed figure now climbing down a few nearby book shelves silently.

"You're the only one I would like to talk to?" Al tried confused about that as well.

"Fine." She sighed and slowly and cautiously walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

"Who are you?" he asked first off.

"I'm not sure but many people called me by many numbers and letters. I took out all the letters and arranged a few into a name, master doesn't like that I'm smart, but I have to read the titles of the books to be able to bring them to her." she told Al a little about herself. She was smart that he was sure of.

"So what did you call yourself?" he pressed further.

"I can't tell you it's a secret between me and master." She stated sadly.

"Oh, well my name is Alphonse Elric." He tried to change the subject but let her know what to call him.

"So, Alphonse Elric, it's nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and that's when Al noticed how her eyes were slightly hazy and didn't reflect light.

"Are you?" he started to ask but had no bravery to continue asking her.

"Yes I am blind. Master has to get me books with brail titles on the edges so I can find them for her." she explained. "I'm surprised as well I have to cook and other tings with only touch, smell, and hearing."

"Oh I'm sorry." He sighed disappointedly. "I was looking for a special book and I was hoping you could help but I don't think I even need to ask any more."

"It's no problem, what book are you looking for?" she asked.

For once Alphonse was at a loss for words; what should he tell her. "Human alchemy?" he stated unsure she could help him.

"Those are behind the book shelves." She nodded the ones behind her. "Alchemy was born in the kitchen so she keeps the secret ones in that room behind all the cook books set as decoys." She continued. "You need a key to get in." she said.

"Oh thank you." Al said and made a move to get up and look when he noticed the time. "I think I have to go." He said. "Thanks for your help I might come by with my brother again once we get the key from your master." He started to the kitchen door.

"Before you go," the words brought Alphonse's sight back to her. "Could you tell me about what time you saw on the clock?"

"It's about 11:00 at night." Al stated moving to the door once again.

"I meant what does it look like outside around this time." She cleared up her meanings. "Are people still walking around outside? Are the birds nesting? How cold is it out there? What does wood in its normal tree form fell like? Is there dew on the grass?"

Al didn't know what to say. She wanted to see the outside world. She wanted to feel. The same as he wants. He smiled a bit. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"I can't I have chores to do while master is out." She smiled anyway. "If I could I'd run away and never come back but master will come back. She always does, and if I don't do like I'm supposed to then she'll lock me in the closet again." She sighed not really disturbed by that sentence at all.

"If I come back will you run away with me?" he asked and her droopy ears perked up to 100% happy but then folded back into concern. "I can keep her away from you." Al reasoned.

"If you can get the keys to the back room then I'll go." She said standing up and walking to the book shelves and climbing back up them with ease. "I'll see you again, Alphonse Elric." She said making a retreat.

Al left the kitchen and back into the hallway then when exiting the building he ran into his brother, Edward. "Uh brother it's not like you think!" Al stated holding up his hands in defense.

"Al when did you?" he asked looking along with pointing from the house and back the way he had come; making quick actions, still confused. "You snuck out too?" he asked.

"So we were trying to trick each other." Al sighed putting his head down in defeat with a depression cloud above his head as it rained purple streaks of disturbance. "We're so stupid." He stated.

Al convinced Ed to go back to bed when they got home but on the way to the dorms Al could hardly stop talking about how much of a connection he felt with the girl.

* * *

Alphonse and Edward gave they're verbal report along with the written one the next day and after decided to check on that girl after having a quick visit to a certain prison.

"Hey, I know you have an extra room in your kitchen. We need something from there so where's the key?" Ed demanded walking up the crazy lady's cell not even bothering to call her by her name.

"Oh it's the young boy that brought down my guard dog." She stated back talking about how he had to fight the large wolf-monkey. "You're looking for my key?" she asked and Ed nodded. "Well you see a lot of strange things happen at my house." Ed looked at the darkness covering her. "But I guess it's easy to find, you just have to look at Midnight because that's when you can see it." She said.

"What?" Ed asked confused by the riddle but the woman said nothing more. "Hey say that again I didn't get it!" Ed shouted putting his fists around the bars. Shifting could be heard but the silence never lifted giving Ed the feeling she had turned away. "Hey!" Ed shouted louder this time. Then…

Bam!

The lady was right before him her hands keeping his in place so he couldn't move away.

"You really want me to repeat that?" Ed tried to pull back a little slightly frightened by the crazy woman. "I don't think you really want to deal with that." Ed managed to get his hands free but she grabbed his elbows and pulled him back again but even closer this time. "She's dangerous, you know that right?" she whispered to him her eyes dilated. "She's something you can't handle." She removed her hands and let Ed go. "My key's at my house. It can't leave because I got the whole place electrified." she asked as she walked back into the dark part of her cell were the light from the raised celling did not reach. Ed just stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah." He said shakily. "I get it." He added trying to calm down from being so close to a crazy lady. He had bad experiences with crazy people; like Shou Tucker.

He walked back out and joined with Alphonse outside; because of the metal detectors he wasn't allowed in while Ed… well, he had a lot of trouble getting in.

He told Al what the woman had told him so they could both try to understand it. They headed off to their dorm rooms in the military housing part of the offices. That's where they stopped to actually think about it. Coming up with nothing Ed decided he wanted that girl's name and if he had to he'd black mail her into it.

"Excuse me; we're back!" Alphonse called as he and his brother came back to the house at Midnight.

"Alphonse Elric is that you?" she called back down the hallway.

"Yeah." He answered. "Where are you?" he asked when he walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"In the basement!" she called back and sure enough her voice was coming from that direction.

Ed and Al looked around until the only place left to look was the closet. Ed's heart was beating somewhat fast because of the frightening atmosphere so when they opened the closet door the girl was right before him. His heart gave a little jump at her suddenly being there and she took a step forward when his heart jumped. Pushing it off as she was walking when they opened the door he calmed down for a second. She wet her lips and then looked at the ground. "Would you like to come in?" she asked as she moved out of the way and pulled back the jackets in the closet to show a black door.

Ed nodded and walked past her. When he opened the door there were black stairs leading down and on them was old browned and moss covered blood. He swallowed and calmed his heart down. He walked down the blood crusted stairs and came to a stop when he came to a room filled with dead and failed chimera. He walked up to a pile that was organized compared to the one by it of just random animals. "Looks like she was trying to make a certain one." Ed stated dumbly.

"Yeah." Al agreed looking at the pile as well. "Look, brother, some look-" but he was cut short.

"Almost human." Ed finished. "This one is a mutt." Ed said looking at a one. He looked to another. "This one looks like it could be a fox." He stated. "This one's a wolf."

"How can you tell brother?" Alphonse asked.

"By the size and fur cuticles." He said pointing some of the different ones out. Then he remembered the book of chimeras. "The wolf-fox-dog-girl." He stated he looked back at the chimera behind him. "Witch reminds me." he stated. "What's your name?" he asked.

"What time is it?" she asked back her emotions not showing anything. Ed grew concerned. Al said the girl was happy and full of life but now he was noticing how dull she was being right now.

"It's almost Midnight." He said.

"Correct." She nodded.

"I don't get it." Al stated.

"She's talking in another rime." Ed said annoyed. "I asked for her name and she asked for the time." Ed stated. "Time." He mused for a moment. Then it clicked. "It's not a time it's a name!" he said happily to himself. "Midnight." He stated turning to look at the girl still in the shadows. She nodded slowly.

He walked up to midnight. "Where's the key?" he asked almost demanding.

"Come on up to the kitchen." She stated walking away; Ed and Al caught the movement of moving hair out of the way which was obviously wiping away tears. She was walking faster than them and came to the kitchen book shelves right as they walked in the door. "Here." She stated taking a leather strap out from her shirt. She took the necklace off and placed it on the table as she walked past them. "You'll need that I bet." She said and exited the kitchen before they could say anything else. The key was black and it had a skeleton head on it. It was a skeleton key.

They found the key hole on the side of the book shelves and unlocked it. Once down there the door closed behind them but lights came on and they came to more stairs; only this time coved in books about different animals and they're DNA. They searched for quite some time but soon gave up being too concerned about the girl, and some of the noises they were hearing up stairs.

The used the key to get out and when they started to look for her they found no traces. No one answered they're calls. And no noises were made. That is until they found the girl in a pool of white hair. Running to her side Ed shook her awake. "I told you I can never leave." She whispered slowly closing her eyes and opening them again just as slow.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Al, look." Ed said before the girl could answer. Ed was looking down at a black collar around her neck they hardly noticed how bulky it was or the blinking red light. Ed made to remove it but it didn't budge.

"Brother," Al addressed. "Try the key." He stated.

"The key won't work on this one." Midnight said. Ed continued to try to pull, rip, or break the metal shock collar around the slim neck of the albino.

Suddenly Al saw a flash of white and thought of something. "Ed, check the inside."

"What do you mean?" Ed nearly shouted at the sleeping girl hoping to wake her up again.

"Brother, stop." Al said and Ed removed his hands from the necklace.

"Look its white." Al said as he took the bulky thing and flipped it over and the back was white and had many silver screws in it. "You're a genius, Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed, making his trademark blade but with a Phillips head screwdriver tip at the end. Removing one of them made the whole white inside of the thing fall off. Ed turned it around until he found the place where it parted. He pulled the little lever next to a red switch witch said off.

"I'll carry her brother." Al stated picking her up and sticking her into his armor once Ed pulled it off completely.

"Then let's get back and get someone to take a look at her." Ed said and started to the door when electricity shot up his metal arm and into his body. "Shit!" he cursed jumping back with what little control of his body he had. "And that was around your neck?!" he asked looking shocked at Alphonse's chest plate where he knew the girl was behind. He tossed the thing down in the hallway and walked outside taking the time to use the key to lock the door. He didn't want any kids coming in and picking that thing up and then trying to go show it to mommy.

They raced to their dorm in central HQ and lay her in Ed's bed. Ed whet to get some 'real' girl's cloths, while he left Al to watch her and keep her alive. In other words change the wash cloth on her head, and call a doctor they could trust, Dr. Marcoh. Witch he did. Ed returned and laid the cloths on the edge of the bed after trying to change her, but noticed all she had on was the t-shirt gloves and boots. By the end of the next day, Dr. Marcoh came, and the boys left the room, hopping she would be okay. During the time waiting for the answer Al talked about how confused she must be, how lost and broken.

Marcoh came out after wards sighing as if in defeat.

"How is she doctor?" Ed asked frightened of the large sigh.

"Fine, Ed, she'll be fine. She's stable and asleep, but I have to tell you, she has a complex design. Her human ears are not functional and her human ear drums completely connect to her animal ear drums -witch connects to her animal ears. Making her hearing twice as good. She has a tail that helps keep her balance, and could help in acrobatic fighting style. Her eyes are blue, and react to light and emotional stress like an animals, but move like a normal persons, even though they are dead. On her face are some scars that were covered with cover up- a form of actors make up. On her back is a snake on a cross with wings from the side and a floating crown above them. Now, the damage done to the body is just as interesting. She not only has she been starved, normally found in tortured patients, but electric waves are flowing though her body, but they're slowly leaving her body, by the time I was done looking at what was wrong, the charge looked like an extreme case of socks on carpet." Dr. Marcoh said dumbing it down for the brothers being a doctor and all knew a lot of people wouldn't know what the heck he was talking about otherwise.

"That sounds like Teacher's tattoo." Al whispered to Ed, knowing that all the girls in teacher's family all have a tattoo like that some ware on them.

"Yeah it sounds interesting. Could she have been a drop-out-student of Teachers or something?" Ed asked all possibilities in his head. After all he had to wear the mark in his clock to signify that he was her student.

"Brother, Midnight's our age, if she was a student, at all, we would have known." Alphonse said.

"Maybe if you saw her, you might remember her." Dr. Marcoh kindly interrupted they're conversation." She's asleep, so why don't you go take a look."

"Uh, right." Ed said and they walked into their dorm from the hallway, but were not reward with a sleeping girl. She was awake; she had white hair what would drag on the ground if she were standing, white ears around half the size of her head each, and tail the tip would drag on the ground as well, and the previous two things would twitch with each move they made. She stared at them with her blue eyes, filled with worry.

"Alphonse, where am I, and why am I wearing different clothes?" She asked looking around the room then tugging on the new shirt she wore that Ed had got for her guessing about one size to big.

"You're in our room recovering, Midnight." Al offered security. "We're going to help you get your old body back so you can return to your family."

She looked shocked and happy for a moment but then like a wave of memory she lowered her head and replied. "I don't have any left."

"Really, no one you can go back to?" Al asked sadly.

"Not that I know of. Not even the animals inside of me have family anymore." She seemed to mope.

"Oh, right you're made of multiple animals right?" Ed asked.

"Oh, yeah, the wolf is where I get my strength from; the fox is my small stature and speed, and the dog, my loyalty and kindness." She smiled kindly at them." Could you get me a washcloth to get this pound of makeup of my face?" She asked randomly but kindly from the bed.

"Sure" Ed grabbed an extra wash cloth and walked down the hall to the drinking fountain for some water.

Al finally gathered enough courage to ask, "You don't happen to know a woman named Izumi Curtis? Do you?"

"Well, yes and no." she replied as Ed walked back in and sat down in a chair by the bed, handing her the wet cloth.

She replied a quick 'thanks', and then Ed asked. "How do you know but not know Izumi?! She's one crazy lady!" he was almost frightened.

The girl continued to calmly wash her face and then looked up at them, "well I know more about you two Elrics, from the island." Then they both saw it, the blue eyes are from an animal, but now it was an animal they remembered. One of the little foxes from the island. The one that had that run in with a sleeping bear.

The fox was scratched on both sides of its face almost evenly. It luckily happened when the Elrics were being picked up by their teacher on the last day of their month on the island. They're teacher went and got the little fox, brought it home, and patched it up as best she could, but it still had scars when they had left it back in the place they found it. Over the time they watched it the thing would hardly leave the brothers' side, the thing would yip and bark at them when they were doing bad things, and would cuddle the brothers when the little boys would dare to glance back at they're mother, or when they had nightmares about it, at least in Alphonse case. With Ed he had to be alone so no one but the fox would see him cry or at least tear up otherwise he'd push the fox away and claim he didn't know why the fox was trying to comfort him when he clearly 'wasn't' upset.

The girl had three sets of scratches on her face that almost looked like whiskers from faraway, but were obviously scars.

"What?!" They yelled in unison." You're the fox cub from the island!" Ed continued. Her eyes widened and she looked nervously from side to side as if to look for something to put the blame on. Now they know what Dr. Marcoh meant when he said, they move like a human's despite the fact she's blind, her eyes move as though she is looking around the room.

"Yeah I am," she sighed. "when Alphonse told me his name, I had a feeling it was you two."

Silence filled the room for a while letting everyone grasp hold of this new information. Then suddenly a low growl was heard. Everyone looked to the noises direction.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." Al almost giggled.

Ed sighed," I'll go get you something to eat." He said as he got up and walked out the door.

"So..." Midnight said expanding the word carelessly. "You must be good with braids?"

Ed walked down the dark hallway to the food court and ran in to Roy and Riza who almost always worked after hours considering Roy was always trying to skip out on it. "Hay, Fullmetal, I heard you had Dr. Marcoh visit your room, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah... just...peachy..." Ed seamed to sigh with annoyance.

"Peachy?" Roy asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Ed if something is wrong you can tell us we'll keep it a secret. We have to stick to gather after all." Riza said concerned for Ed's unusual actions.

"No I'm fine...just hungry..." Ed said before he left to go raid the large fridge for some food.

"So that's why he said peachy." Roy inquired.

"Come on, Sir. Let's just drop Edward's stuff off at his room. Al should be there, if not, we'll just leave it in his room." Riza told her upper officer what to do.

"Right, Riza, let's go." He said broadly.

"Yes, Sir." She replied somewhat making it look like it was his decision.

They a rived at the Elrics' room and knocked on the door. It was opened by Alphonse, who was expecting his brother, and he opened the door wide letting Roy and Hawkeye clearly see the girl with white hair, ears, and tail in a new black jacket, white shirt, a white mint skirt, black skin tight pants, and black boots; white straps around the ankles, and white triangles, from the bottom, stop at the end of the rubber soil, creating a form of teeth, standing, and putting her jacket on all the way.

"Alphonse... who is this?" Roy asked angered.

"Uh... she... uh..." Al was trying to find some words to cover but none came to mind.

Riza pulled out her gun and aimed it at her "if she is holding you hostage I will put this dog down."

* * *

thanks for readin this next chapter and once again i'll change any mistakes you find so be sure to review like if you enjoy and follow to know when the next come out


	3. The Beginning Of A Leashed Freedom

"NO!" Ed shouted from the hallway behind them food in hand. "She's with us! She was hurt so we brought her here she's not like those other ones. We decided to bring her along because- uh because-"

"I want to return to normal." She was looking at the ground. Hair hiding her face. Her sadness was almost tangible.

"Wait, wait, wait," Roy said anger gone but annoyance in place. "Riza lower your gun." Riza did as instructed and Ed un-tensed a bit. "You can't keep her, Ed." Roy said almost angrily.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled back even more mad then Roy. "I know what you're going to do to her. You're going to put her in some sort of testing! Because she's an animal but-" he started the same rant he had given the Iron-blood alchemist when he was going to take Nina away.

"She's not some pet fullmetal, she's a human and you can only allow one person from outside military into the building. So she will become a soldier, and work for me. She will help collect all information on your research, because I have too much to do in the first place, I will put in a request for her if she signs up, but otherwise, she has to leave. Good day, fullmetal, Alphonse, I hope to see you again sometime miss." Mustang finished dropping the boys' next mission on the desk in the room and turned to walk out the door. "Come on, LT, we will forget what we have seen here."

"Yes, Sir," Was her normal, and quick, reply, as she moved to follow him.

"Sir, wait." Midnight demands kindly, for once, turning from the window she had been looking out of when they walked in.

"Yes, miss." Roy asked turning to look at her.

"Can I know your names soldiers?" she asked shyly.

"I'm Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." Roy boasted closing the door as he walked back in and was hopping to start a conversation with the interesting girl.

"LT. Riza Hawkeye, under Roy's command." Riza stated her place.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang, LT. Hawkeye, I will take you up on that offer right now but I want to let you know I have no experience with a gun. I'm still getting used to the understanding that I can go outside but you should know, I'm a very loyal chimera." Midnight said not meaning to boast just state the facts.

"Then I'll go get you the papers now," Roy said. "Miss?..."

"Oh right," she surprised herself that she had not introduced herself so far in their conversation. "Midnight Jen Sky, at your service, Mr. Mustang, LT. Hawkeye."

"You can call me Roy." Mustang said kindly keeping up with the speed the conversation was going, keeping straight to the point.

"Riza..." Hawkeye told her to call her by her first name in a short manor. "Is Midnight your first or last name?" Riza asked absent mindedly.

"Uh," she said not even sure herself. "If it's too long just call me Sky." Midnight offered.

"Then I'll see you once you're in the office, Sky." Riza said turning to get what paper work that was requested for the subject.

"Wait! So...what!?" Ed asked upset about all the crap he had to go through to get in and she got in fine.

"Yeah! You're just going to get her in just like that! That's not how we had to do it!" Al said also somewhat upset.

"Calm down, Fullmetal, Alphonse." Roy said trying to calm the brothers.

"But you have to be 18 to enter the military!" Ed replied clearly not calm about the situation, but Ed did have a good point and Roy was about to just give up and just kick the girl out, because he was so irritated and was once again loosing time he could be sleeping, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"I am 19 actually." Midnight stated.

"Really, wow, and you're at least an inch smaller than me." Ed said with over amusement. Then he grinned super happily.

"I have to admit you are small for 18." Roy commented.

"Sir, she could be lying." Riza informed having not left the room yet due to the topic that arrived.

"It's because foxes are smaller than normal dogs and it was a young cub too right?" Al said logically.

"Yeah foxes are smaller than most dogs but age doesn't matter. It's the amount of animal in your blood." Midnight replied.

"You're a fox chimera?" Roy asked.

"Yes, and German shepherd, and wolf." Midnight corrected.

"Oh. No..." Riza said annoyed as she turned around giving Roy a glare he didn't notice.

"Dog huh?" Roy said, walking closer to her slowly. Then suddenly he bounded over to her and easily picked her up by under her arms. "I LOVE DOGS!"

She looked shocked and started gripping the back of his hands and kicking wildly from fear. "Shit, shit, put me down, put me down!"

"Dogs are great creatures you call they're name and they come happily! You pet them and they follow you forever! K9's are the only ones you can trust with the dark secrets of your life!" He yelled while shaking her left and right almost throwing her, she gripping onto his uniform sleeves for dear life. "You'll make an amazing asset! Hahaha!"

"I'm sorry, Sky, he's normally very serious, but he has a horrible obsession with cute things, mostly dogs." Riza said she had had plenty of experience with his dog obsession, seeing how they grew up together and she owned one which he picked out for her.

"It's OK I like the 'positive' attention." she smiled happily. "Just make him put me down." Roy's face dead-paned knowing what was coming next.

"Oh I will..." Riza replied with an evil look in Roy's direction, who set the girl down and backed away from her, and Riza, slowly. "Well let's go get that paper work shall we, Sir?" Riza said with a scary tone of voice.

"Yes, LT., we shall." He said trying to stand tall even though he was scared of Riza." Fullmetal get her to look human tomorrow and take her to my office to introduce her to the others -but don't tell them what she is yet, we want them to know she's in with us first." The colonel always handpicked his subordinates once he deemed them loyal and caring.

"OK, fine, I'll see what I can do." Ed said, annoyed at the CL.

"Later then, Fullmetal." Roy said as he opened the door and walked to the exit along with Riza.

"What are you doing out of bed!" Ed yelled at Midnight redirecting the conversation to what would be best for her health.

"We were going to go with you, to go get food that is..." Midnight said blandly.

"Were you really that hungry?" Ed asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yes." Midnight said obviously not getting the sarcasm.

"Well sit down and I'll give you your food." He sighed, she did, and Ed set the tray on her lap.

She stared at it like it wasn't even food, then looked up at Ed and said. "The reason I wanted to go with you was because I can only eat meat. Oh yeah and I can't see inanimate objects. Warning I will run into walls and poles. Especially poles." She then added. "Those evil poles."

"Oh... I see 'cause you're... Oh..." Ed said felling a bit stupid.

"Yeah but that's okay I'll go with you this time." She stated removing the tray from her lap and getting up. They went and got food and while she was eating Ed sacked out while writing a letter to Winry. Al zoned out like always making some form of sleep even though he couldn't. Midnight stayed up she too excited to meet the people Roy was talking about! When she expressed this to Ed who woke up from his nap only to move to the bed because of his lack of sleep. His thoughts came to a conclusion:

'She's like a puppy' Ed grumbled. 'They have a one-track-mind.' He thought once again to himself as he and Alphonse walked to Roy's office the next day. Midnight was sitting in Al's hand, her legs dangling and swinging happily, as she lay back in to his arm and chest plate. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail but it still somewhat touched the ground so they braided it. Her hair now reached below her waist but above her knees. Her tail was pulled into a girdle like gauze, wrapping, or restraint. They walked in the door and every one was waiting for them Roy already had the papers ready almost completely filled out. Everyone was looking at Midnight with concern and question. Alphonse set her down but the looks didn't stop.

"I told them you were different from other soldiers but I didn't say how or why. They aren't a lowed to know until you sign these papers." Roy said as he summed up why she was getting weird looks. "The Further made an exception for you and what you were Ed but only because you're a state alchemist. She has to be the military uniform. Oh and by the way I filled out all of your papers for you, you just need to sign them."

"Um, Roy, Sir, uh could you do it for me?" Midnight asked fidgeting.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S BLIND YOU JACK ASS!" Ed yelled in her defense, and the room fell silent. Midnight blinked a few times and looked around the room in question then looked at Roy.

"Oh... I see..." Roy answered, a bit sad and a bit shocked, then coughed a bit. "Well, I guess I'll do it, but you can't tell anyone else this okay?"

Everyone, besides Riza, gave Roy a look that said 'don't you dare' others gave him looks of ' she shouldn't even be here, what are you doing recruiting her?'

"Yes Sir." Midnight said with a bright smile.

"Okay then." Roy said righting one last thing then turned to midnight. "Riza has decided she will teach you how to use a gun and record your progress for you."

"Yes Sir! Thank you Riza for wanting to teach Me." midnight said happily.

"No problem, Sky." Riza said using common grounds with her which shocked a lot of people in the room.

"Now that were done with the papers you will go get changed into your uniform. Then the others will introduce themselves." He said, getting over his shock, and handed her the usual blue military uniform all folded up.

"Yes Sir. Edward, mind showing me the way to a place to change?" Midnight timidly asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Ed said with reluctance. He led her to a place to change. They got to a bathroom and she got changed. On their way back Midnight tried to start a conversation.

"Thanks again, Ed, Sir."

"No problem but don't call me Sir, I'd didn't enter the military for glory. I'm doing it for a reason. What about you?"

"My reason is watching over you, Ed." She almost glared at him.

"Well it's not like Teacher sent you to watch us." He said remembering all the trouble the yappy fox gave him when for his own good the pup would rat him out to his teacher. "Wait. Did she?" he asked afraid now.

"No, silly little alchemist." Midnight replied with a mocking tone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLEN' SO SMALL THAT A PIECE OF PEPPERONI IS LIKE A STATE TO HIM!" Ed yelled and Midnight began to run down the hall to Roy's office, surprisingly well, dogging people like she knew they were there. Once she made it in she locked them out.

"Oh I see your back and you also managed to get Ed angry too." Roy said while everyone could hear Ed pounding on the door and Alphonse trying to calm his brother.

She giggled "yeah, aren't I a little stinker..."she grinned. Then became almost frightened again. "Oh sorry, Sir, should I let them in?"

"No, I don't think Ed's rampaging would be a good thing to have around right now." Roy replied offering praise. "Midnight?"

"Yes, Sir?" Midnight asked after getting her name called.

"We've gathered everyone we can trust with your secret, say hi everyone." Roy continued.

"Hello I'm second LT. Jean Havoc" said the man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm Kane Fury." The little geek said.

"Veto Fallman," the tall historian.

"Breada," the short reliable…

"Hello, Sirs, I'm Midnight Sky, but you can just call me Sky."

"Sky, you can do what Riza and I decided to call 'relax' or 'relaxing'. Then you can feel free to let your 'hair' down and relax, the door will be locked when you are relaxed and will not be opened until we know who they are. Then we will decide whether or not you have to cover back up, which won't be often "Roy continued.

"OK, sir." She said. She let her hair out and pulled up her shirt and began to unravel some type of cloth from her waist. She took the cloth and whipped her face to get the fresh makeup off.

"Dog!" Breada yelled as he jumped on the desk and tried to climb the book shelf.

"You're so cute!" Fury gasped as he got closer and tried to pet her tail, but it kept moving out of his reach.

"Wow, a chimera, amazing." Fallman commented.

"Well who ever have you for a wife must be lucky." Havoc said being the pervert womanizer he is. "Or very tolerate." Havoc mumbled, tail continuing to bumping his leg.

"Braida, Sir, I'm sorry! I didn't know you hate dogs..." she said sadly.

"No, Sky, he doesn't hate dogs he's just afraid of them." Havoc corrected.

"Hey, Sky?" Fury asked midnight for her attention.

"Yeah, Fury, Sir?" Midnight said with a submissive tone.

"Can I pet your ears and tail?" He asked and everyone, except Breada, joined Furry in asking.

"No." Roy said. "She's not a pet! She's a person, get that threw your thick skulls you idiots!"

"Yes, Sir." They said unified. At first they were frightened at Roy's outbreak, but then wondered why he was putting up a big defense for her, he never did that for them. Is he planning for her to fill the hole Maze left?

* * *

remember like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to fix annoying spelling.


	4. Bringing Back The Blind

It's been a year from when Sky suddenly joined the military, and things moved kind of slowly in the office. Midnight was given a place to stay, the officers were responsible for getting the right food for her, and she improved in gunman ship and moved up the ranks quickly. Then the new Second LT. Midnight Sky was given the order. "Find and escort Major Edward Elric to Rush Valley for repairs." Roy said.

"Yes. Sir." She stated clearly with obvious courage and strength compared to the sad blind girl they recruited. She was a sharp shooter almost as good as Hawkeye, but with more live practice; she could get even better than Riza. She can hear were people are by their heart beat, and movements; it makes her a better shot.

She walked out the door and Havoc had a car waiting for her. "Thanks Havoc!" She said as she jumped out of the car and headed to the appropriate train.

"Just like Chef said' She's like a puppy, they have one-track-minds.'" Havoc said remembering what Ed told him.

Havoc had driven her to a train that would take her all the way to Dublith, they're Teacher's home, the place Edward should have been, but sadly wasn't. So she hopped on a train to rush Valley herself to meet him there.

"Huh... so his mechanic works at Garfield's right? Too bad I can't 'hear' signs." She complained aloud. She sighed. "Guess I'll just have to ask around..." she asked a few people and they helped her a little bit but she wasn't home free yet. "Excuse me, miss on the roof?" She asked and the person looked down at her. "Could you point me to Garfield's?" She continued.

"Sure if you tell me if you have seen a young boy with black hair and a yellow jacket around." The lady said in reply.

"Oh I'm blind, sorry; I wish I could help you. Have you seen a boy with gold hair and a red Jacket around? Have you?" midnight said.

"Wait your blind? How'd you know I was on the roof?" the person asked.

"I uh...had a feeling..." midnight said hiding it with a questioning tone.

"Oh...well it's this way...follow me I'll show you." The lady hopped from the roof, took her hand and led her to the store she was looking for.

"Thanks" midnight said gratefully.

"No problem, but I have to go now." The kind lady said.

"That's Ok," as the lady was leaving Midnight continued "I hope you get the kindness you deserve!" Midnight yelled happily after her and the lady paused.

"Thank you." she mumbled, but midnight still heard it and smiled. Then the lady was on her way again.

"Excuse me, miss, I have to go get some parts, could you help me carry some boxes?" A young girl asked midnight.

"Sure no problem." Midnight said.

"Hey did you guys see that, there was some fight on Main Street..." winry said walking in the store with a big box in her hands and someone right behind her with another box.

"Uh hi there..." Ed said frightened that Winry had returned and his arm was in an even worse shape than when she left him in the quiet town.

"Edward..." Winry called a bit two slowly anger seeping in all word spoken.

Ed gasped, ran to Midnight, and hugged her strongly. "Midnight! I missed you so much how have you been, we haven't seen each other in… forever!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sky!" Al yelled as he hugged the side Ed could not, seeing how it was in his other hand.

"Hay Edward, Hi Alphonse!" midnight called back happily.

"Wow, I didn't think you even knew a girl with your one-track-mind you too!" Ling interrupted.

They pulled out of the hug and Ed gave Ling a dirty look, "I know lots of girls, but they are all crazy, except for this one, and she's not even human!" Ed was almost yelling with excitement at the end of his sentence.

"Edward..." Winry asked again, far too slowly for comfort.

"Yes Winry?..." Ed asked sweetly.

Midnight quickly grabbed Ling and pulled him away from Ed, while the young lady started to throw tools at him. Ling laughed while Midnight tried to pull him to a safe place, but when women get mad, and throw things, there is no real safe place. Midnight's hood, shirt, and bindings, got caught on some work equipment, and the binding tore open, letting her tail fall into view. Her shirt ripped open to show she had a gun, and her hood fell off her head. She turned to see what had happened and Ling who had turned around to run correctly fell on top of her, knocking them both to the ground. Ling's thoughts were racing.

'Oh no what do I do I'm Sure Master Ed will think of something. Wow his heat is beating fast, is he scared of me? He should be; I'm a monster. I should just…just-' the blood filled words ringing in her head stopped short when Ed did as she thought and sprang into action.

"Hey, get off of her you mooch!" Ed yelled interrupting both of their thoughts. He always thought of himself as being an older brother to her. This means he had to protect her from other men, which he did as much as possible.

"You will not talk about master Ling that way or I'll-" Lan-Fon started but stopped when she saw Midnight. "Hey, you're that blind girl I had to lead around town!" she said a little happier.

"Lan-Fon you know this girl?" Ling said as he got up and offered a hand to Sky.

"Whoa, what are you some sort of monster!" Lan-Fon exclaimed and pointed at the girl on the floor just staring at the hand offered.

"How dare you! She is human and will be treated that way, if I have anything to say about it." Ed yelled in her defiance. The place fell silent. Lan-Fon said nothing more of the creature and when up onto the roof to wait for Fu. Midnight took the hand and stud up.

"So…. Who are you any ways?" midnight asked.

"I'm Ling Yao." Ling said.

"The Emperor's son." Ed said broadly.

A light went off in Midnight's head. "Oh, I'm so sorry I made you fall. That was very….. Ungracious… please Sir, forgive my strange behavior."

"No it's no problem. I'm actuality not that high in the chain." Ling offered to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before." Ed said broadly.

"But your companion hasn't." Ling inquired. Ed turned to talk to Winry and Alphonse while Ling explained things to her. "The emperor has many sons. Xing is a nation made up of 50 different clans, with an emperor reigning over them at the top. Also, the daughter of each clan's chief is wed to the emperor, and bears his children. The current emperor has 24 sons and 19 daughters. I am the 12th among them." Ling said intelligently.

"43 children!" Midnight said shocked.

"Yep." Ling said plainly but like a child.

"Is there any competition to be his successor?" she asked.

"Yeah that's the problem were faced with right now." Ling said.

"So that's why you're here… Well if there is anything I could do for you, I would be happy to help, but for now I think I should cover back up. Roy said that if he gets one more call about a monster running loses in the streets he'll ground me." She giggled a bit and far off in the distance Winry sighed, Ed looked pissed, and Alphonse looked…. Like Alphonse.

"Yeah, thanks, could you help us find someone strong, and trustworthy, to help us on our way?" ling asked.

"Yeah, I have someone in mind." Midnight said.

"So do I." Ling said.

"Oh? And who would that be?" midnight asked intrigued.

"The person has white hair." Ling started.

"Oh." Midnight said as if considering who it is Ling was speaking of.

"And pail skin-"

"A little more specific." Midnight said annoyed.

"Like they have been locked in an office for a long time, they're abilities kept locked away because the person is special." Ling ignored her and continued what he was saying.

Midnight was quiet the entire time as if thinking.

"You!" Ling said a little impatient for her answer.

"Wha- you want me…..to go with you…..on an adventure… to somewhere I've never been?" Midnight asked.

"Yes." Ling said with lots of hope and happiness.

Midnight thought aloud. She was considering the option "well…. Roy, my father, might get mad if I don't tell him what I'm doing, but if I do he won't let me go. He's protective like that… and Riza. My mother will probably shoot at me ether way…. But if I don't say anything to either of them then they'll think I just disappeared…" sky balanced her options trying to come up with an answer.

"So….. Your answer?" Ling asked really hoping that this beautiful young lady would come with him. Go back to Xing with him even.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Midnight said shyly.

"Great!" Ling said happily

"No, no she will not go with you, you mooch!" Ed yelled hoping to change his 'little sister's' mind.

"Oh, can-it Ed, I went from the newbie, to second LT. in less than a year, and still climbing. I'll be fine." Midnight said annoyed.

"Okay! The Philosopher's Stone... What information can you offer?" Ling asked with his full attention on the subject along with the brothers.

"Not happening! The Stone isn't a tool for some political game." Ed said with a serious tone.

"Tell me, or I'll tag along with you from now on!" Ling said like a child.

"Don't you tag along?" Ed yelled.

"Young lord!?" Fu called him up to the roof. "What are you doing with people so beneath you?" he asked, questioning his master's belief.

"Because I'm interested." Ling answered simply.

"Yes that young lady is quite strange. She can see, but is blind. I never thought that was possible." He said his thoughts straight out.

"Oh you haven't seen the rest of it, Fu. And besides, the fate of 500,000 clansmen is riding on this. We can't be so fussy about appearances." Ling said seriously.

"So where are we going now?" came the soft voice of midnight as she struggled to climb the rest of the roof. Fu had walked away to give the prince some time with his thoughts, when a short while later, midnight decided to come up to see him.

"Were ever they're going…" ling said.

"They're going to central. If I'm going to be there I have to change I'll stick out too much, and they'll send me back to my official officer." She said, pointing to her blue uniform. She looked sad and said. "Then I'll be yelled at again." She sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"You don't like to be hurt do you?" ling asked plainly.

"No, I don't." midnight said sadly.

"That's exceptional; no one likes to be hurt." Ling comforted.

"I know but….well I don't know at the same time, you know?" she asked making no sense.

"No, I don't know, but do know." Ling offered the same confusion.

She sighed and leaned back on her hands and sat crisscross looking up at the stars. "Do you mind if I sing?" she asked kindly.

"You sing?" ling asked intrigued.

"Yeah it's the only thing I remember from before… well…yeah." Midnight said uncomfortable with talking about her mutation.

"I'm fine with it." Ling said somewhat sadly.

* * *

remember like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to fix annoying spelling.


	5. Braking Out The Beast

"Where did you hear such a sad song?" Ling asked saddened by the mood dropped like rain from the song.

"My mom made up a few, she was a musician. I made a few myself though." Midnight said with a sad and tired voice.

"Oh, can I hear those ones too?" Ling said praying for a yes. He loved her singing.

"Sure, but right now I'm tired." Her voice contained a yawn

"Then you should take up the offer of a bed inside." He offered.

"No, I'm good. I like sleeping outside. Besides I can help keep you warm." Her tail laid itself across his lap and she leaned her shoulder on his.

When she woke up the next morning he was calling her like a dog. She looked over the edge of the roof and at the person making the sound.

"Hey, that was quick, I only called you once." He said happily and Fu seemed a bit annoyed.

"What ever happened to a 'good morning'?" she asked putting her check on her fist and elbow on the edge of the roof.

"Oh sorry I wanted to wake you up last you looked like you really needed some sleep." He said.

"Yeah Roy likes to work me over time." She sighed tiredly.

"Well lets go by train so you can sleep more shall we?" Ling asks.

"Yeah." She said as she climbed down the roof with grace.

"Well let's go."

"Sure." She stated "we have to stop by a store first though."

"Don't worry I got you a change of clothes earlier." Ling said. "You and Lan-Fon are about the same size."

"fine." she sighed.

Once they all got to central Ling started to wonder off and Midnight followed close behind him.

"There's something weird about this country." He mumbled to himself.

"I know I feel it too." Midnight interrupted his thoughts but it was fairly important.

"You can feel it?" he asks making sure he heard her right.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's the reason why I don't sleep well at night, but somehow you being here helped make it go away."

"I see." He said and small silence fell "Well how about we go get some free food?"

"Ok but remember if you get in trouble I have to fallow you." Midnight said.

"Hey, you two ok?" asked a guard hovering over them.

"Need F-Food" ling whimpered.

"Aw, collapsed by the side of the rood huh?" another guard asked.

"Where are you two from?" the first asked.

"Xing." Midnight said like she was told.

"What? You came from Xing?" the second asked shocked.

"What a faraway place to come from." The first commented.

"Now then, where's your entry visa?" the second asked again.

"I have mine right here." Midnight said holding up a small booklet.

"Good, and you?" they asked, ling got quiet at this.

"Hay, make way, make way!" the guards called. "Illegal alien, coming through!"

"Oh, Ling, if you had told me I could have got you one….." midnight said following close behind the men dragging Ling away.

"Sorry I forgot…" she sighed and continued to follow him.

* * *

Sheska accidentally reveals some information on Mustang to Envy, disguised as Captain Focker, one of her superiors. Armstrong informs Mustang that he was unable to tell the Elric brothers about Hughes's death. When they meet up with Mustang, he falsely says that Hughes has retired from the state military. However, they soon learn the truth after encountering Ross. Winry soon finds out the truth as well after visiting Gracia and Elicia. Edward, along with Alphonse, arrive to apologize, since Edward blames himself for Hughes's murder. Gracia encourages them to push forward, even though she is holding back her tears. Envy comes up with a plan to stop Mustang from investigating Hughes's death, and the next day Ross is arrested by Colonel Henry Douglas as a suspect for Hughes's murder.

* * *

"Please take this off I'm no quite a fan of them." Ling said to the guard by their cell.

"Sorry I'm not a fan of people who wear them." The guard replied.

"But please-" ling whined.

"Ling shut up or stop whining!" midnight said a little louder than her normal monotone voice.

"But I'm not a fan of prison bracelets." Ling said not noticing the change in her voice

"OH YEAH, WELL, I'M NOT A FAN OF BEING IN CAGES!" midnight yelled.

"Whoa, calm down Midnight!" ling said.

"You're right I'm sorry." She said calming down. "Hay, could you tell me what's happening at Mustang's division?" she said referring to the man by the door to freedom.

"You know Mustang?" the man asked.

"Yeah." She said broadly.

"Holly- your Mustang and Hawkeye's kid!" he said finally seeing the similarities.

"Yep." Midnight said again.

"It's me Kepen!" he said happily.

"You're the guy from the Blood Alchemist's division! Thank you so much for keeping a secret." She said.

"No problem." He answered.

"Hey could you-" midnight started but was cut off.

"Make sure that you get meat to eat. Sure I can." He said.

"Thanks." Midnight said but was cut short again.

"No problem." He replied.

"Could you do something for me?" midnight asked.

"Sorry, but I can't let you out." He said trying to figure out her drift.

"I know. Could you get something out of my backpack?" she asked serious.

"Sure." He replies just the same.

"There's a letter for mustang in there. Could you give it to him, along with my uniform?" she asks.

"What you retiring or something?" he asked with a joking voice.

"I found a good reason to leave." She said.

"Ok, whatever you say, second LT. Sky." He said with sarcasm.

"Thank you again." Midnight said.

"I told you it's no problem; I owe you my life after all." He said walking away and not returning getting a lecture from Mustang to tell to his daughter.

* * *

Ross, accused of Hughes's assassination, is placed under military police custody and interrogated by Douglas. After reading a newspaper article about Ross's detention, Barry the Chopper leaves the safe house and launches a solo raid on the jail.

* * *

"It would be a lot better if I were allowed to cut 'em up….." berry said.

"you-hoo, scary armor ghost-man could you help us out of here?" ling called to berry.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Second LT Sky, CL. Mustang and First LT. Hawkeye's kid." Midnight said formally.

"Just an illegal alien from Xing." Ling said plainly.

"Oh, from Xing are you?" berry said.

"Yep." Ling said.

"And you're that pretty lady's kid?… She didn't seem to be the type to have any. Kids, that is." Berry said.

"We're not really related; she practically raised me, that's all." Midnight answered.

"Oh, do you have spunk too?" he asked with pure interest.

"Riza and I are both in a tie for first place in sharp shooting…" she commented not really wanting to show off everything.

"Oh so you do have spunk!" he said happily.

"Sure do!" midnight said becoming a bit annoyed that he almost didn't believe her.

"Oh, think you could you help me?" he asked.

"What's your problem?" LT asked.

"I'm breaking out an innocent little soldier girl, she'll need a place to go think you could help?"

"Of course!" ling interrupted for the first time despite his jealousy.

"Then let's go!" berry called.

"Okie-dokie!" Ling said as they followed berry the chopper.

"Hello honey! I finally found you!" berry said as he arrived at the cell of a girl that Midnight remembered from the office, the one that worked under the Hug-a-lots (Armstrong) Alchemist.

"You were at the 5th laboratory!"

"I was too….." Midnight whispered to herself, but Ling caught it.

"I'm so glad you remember me. Every time I look at the hole you put in my right hand, I think of you, chick-who-killed-Hughes."

"That's a misunderstanding!" the woman argued.

"Is it? The papers say they found you to be the culprit." He said as he handed her a newspaper.

"That can't be…"

"As it stands, they're going to pin the guilt on you, and you'll face a firing squad."

"It's not true. It's not true, if they would just do a proper investigation…"

He stabbed threw the paper so his blade was aimed at her face. "Choose. Stay here and be tortured to death, or run away with me. It's one or the other!"

She began to cry. "This is terrible! Don't I have any other choices?"

"It doesn't look like it." Ling commented and then they all could hear the people running down the hall.

"Oh, man….." Maria cried. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll run away. I'm running away, okay?" she said cleared up, and walking for the exit. "You just make sure you escort me, you big dumb armored bonehead."

"Oh, you've got spunk." He said, and a little heart was almost visible by his head.

"A girl's gotta have nerve!"

"How far are we going?" Maria asked when they got outside.

"Just run LT. of Hug-a-lots!"

"You know me?"

"Kind of, I heard about you from Hug-a-lots, or that's what Mustang and I call him." Then they ran into Edward and Alphonse.

"LT. Ross?" Ed asked confused.

"Edward! Alphonse!" she cried back

"Ah! You're that guy!" Al and Berry yelled at the same time.

"And even Ling is here." Ed yelled

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" ling asked.

"Midnight? You too! Why have you left the military? You were safe there!" Ed asked mad.

"So what I can do what I want with my life! I'm not some pet!" she yelled back same tone of voice.

"I know that but-" Ed started

"Hey! We don't have time for this!" Berry yelled as he took two swings at Alphonse, who dogged them easily.

"Hay, sweetheart, take that back alley and run directly to the warehouse district!" Maria looked in the direction he was speaking about. "You'll be able to get away under the cover of darkness!"

"Lieutenant Ross! Was Colonel Hughes-?"

"Run!" Midnight yelled butting in. "if the MPs show up, they'll shoot you!" Maria looked frightened for a second but ran anyhow.

"Lieutenant Ross!"

"Stay back!" Berry defended.

"Lieutenant!" Ed yelled.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Al sounded like he was begging.

There was a loud explosion. "What was that?" Ed yelled.

"Oh, they got her." Berry said as Ed ran past him. "Hey, wait." before he could go after them Al threw a punch at him and he dogged. "Whoa, watch out!" he began to leave and called the two that were with him. "let's go pony-tail-guy. You too, Foxy!"

"okie-dokie!" he called running after.

"Don't call me Foxy!" Midnight yelled with a blush visible on her face as she turned to run after them.

"Hey, Ling, Midnight! What are you two doing together with that guy?!" Al phones asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ling called back

"Aw, man!" Al cried, left alone; he decided to fallow his brother.

* * *

remember like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to fix annoying spelling.


	6. The Sin Of A Deadly Child

as you can see I've added in line brakes a little bit and small time skips. also I'm going to give a warning now: LARGE SPOILERS!

* * *

Ross than runs into Mustang, who seemingly kills her in a massive explosion. Edward later accosts Mustang after seeing Ross's charred body, while Mustang coldly reminds Edward of his place as a soldier of the state military. Armstrong later shows up and declares that Edward should return back to Resembool to apparently have his automail arm fixed, dragging the confused Edward away.

* * *

"Yo! What are you up to out there?" berry, leaned out the window of Fallman's house, asked ling who had a fire and fish on sticks going on in the back yard.

"Yeah I would like to know too." Midnight said from behind berry.

"Building a signal fire." Ling answered simply looking in the window and picking up a blanket.

"Can I help?" midnight asked, ling waived her over and she jumped out the window and walked over to him.

"Signal fire?" berry asked.

"What were you thinking, bringing people you know nothing about back here?!" fallman asked angrily to Barry.

"Young lord! We've been looking for you!" Fu said as he practically proofed next to him.

"Wow, epic response time!" ling said happily a bite of food in his mouth. Midnight picking one up stopped mid grab and slowly looked really shocked over at the two other company.

"Now there's even more!" Fallman yelled and in in response to the exclamation in the back ground midnight jumped back leaning on her hands from the crisscross she was sitting in.

"Looks like a party." Berry commented.

"Brother should be in Resembool by now, but he hasn't called." They could here Alphonse say from the roof.

"And for starters, I'm here to do repairs, anyhow." They could here Winry reply.

"What with the Lieutenant Ross incident, I don't know anything that's not going on." Ling carefully climbed in the window and sat to Winry's right. He sat comfortably crisscrossed on the bed, and Midnight sat on the floor at Ling's right side.

"That's why we're here to explain it." Ling said, and they both looked at the two of them. Al and Winry let out screams of shock.

"W- When did you get here?!" Winry asked

"For that matter, how did you get in?!" Al said.

"Through the window." Midnight said pointing upward not even really lining up with the window. Al and Winry looked somewhat upset. Like they should have seen this coming but didn't.

"She means, 'I am supposedly a criminal', and all." The two could see the gears in the two heads working saying "illegal immigrant+ laws=criminal" and they both let out shocked squeaks.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about Ed. By now, he's probably almost to the ruins of Xerxes." Midnight said.

"He's going to see Lieutenant Ross before she leaves for Xing. It was mustang's way of proving to Ed he has some reasoning. You see Lieutenant Ross is still alive, but she has to leave the country. She's a wanted criminal now so we sent her some ware safe. Roy thought it would be hard to convince Ed that she was alive so he sent him to go see her half way in the ruins of Xerxes."

"Was he also taken there just to get him out of his hair?" al asked annoyed.

"Yep." Midnight stated plainly, with some of Ed's emergency Beef Jerky, sticking out of her mouth. Yes, Ed carries Jerky around in case they have to camp out some place and he gets hungry. Again, Al and Winry looked somewhat upset.

"So, I helped out in exchange for having Barry tell me the secrets of his body." Ling said.

"But he said 'the researchers who gave me this body are all dead now, so I couldn't tell you.' " midnight said what berry said mocking him but seriously.

"Eh?! That's not fair!" ling said repeating the words he said to berry.

"'I know. That Alphonse guy has a body similar to mine. Why don't you ask him?' so he decided to ask you." Midnight said.

"I was promised, so if you'd be so kind…" ling said.

"Um, I didn't have anything to do with that promise." Al said.

"Hey, want to know a secret?" Midnight asked.

"Uh, not really. No. I'm not good at keeping them. Especially from brother." Al said.

"Oh but this is a secret you really want to know, Alphonse." Midnight said.

"Oh well ok." Al gave in.

"According to what Berry said, the colonel is trying to smoke out some people you might remember." Midnight said.

"The military bunch who had to do with the 5th somewhere-or-other." Ling said.

"The 5th laboratory." Alphonse and Midnight said together Al more of surprise while midnight was more annoyed Ling couldn't even say laboratory.

"You know the place Midnight?" Al asked.

"Oh! Uh…. No just heard about it from…. Uh major Hug-a-lots." Midnight tried to cover.

"What do you know Midnight?" Al demanded.

"I'll tell you if the others leave the room and go far away." She pleaded.

"Ling, Winry? Could you come back later?" Al asked politely.

"Sure Al." Winry said as she waked to the door. "I hope this is important to you."

"I'll go wait on the roof." Ling said as he climbed out the window.

"Midnight?" Al asked

"It was my birth place." Midnight answered.

"What?" Al asked.

"It's where I was created. The first and only one to make it out alive. Before they shut it down all chimeras were locked up in cages but because I was the strongest, I was hung from the celling with chains. That's the reason I were gloves and long boots to hide the imprint of the chains. The homunculi came and killed the others until I was the only one left. They told Berry and Slicer that I was working as a guard-dog for them and that I would be set lose on them if they didn't behave. I was used as a puppet. Until the building started to collapse, then I was set free, and I barely made it out alive." During her story Al stayed quiet. And listened intently to every detail she could manage without braking.

"Wow, a lot has happened to you." AL said sadly.

"Yes, I seem to be what you might call connected." Midnight said.

"Is there something else?" AL asked.

"Nothing that might help you." Midnight finished.

"But there is more?" Al pressed.

"Yes." Midnight cracked once again.

"Tell." He said.

"The wolf side of me was raised for fighting. It grew up in the 5th lab but was born in the wild. I have its memory of running from men in white. The dog side of me was raised to protect its master at any price but was kidnaped by men who would not die. The fox side of me after being helped by you and your teacher. Was caught in a land slide, pushed into the lake and washed up on to shore and picked up by what I think was the same men. The human me has no memory besides being right of to the side of a stage watching my mother play the piano." She told.

"Think they're all connected?" Al asked.

"Oh, I know they are…" she growled.

"Is there anything else you could tell me?" AL asked.

"Roy and Riza love each other but don't realize it. They both call me they're daughter." Midnight said.

"Oh that's so cute I think you would make a grate family!" Al gushed.

"Yeah you think so?" she blushed, but became serious again. "Then we should come to their aid!" she said happily.

"Yeah let's go!" AL cried.

"Winry, I'm going to go with Midnight to help them!" Al called down the hall to Winry and ran the opposite way, midnight close behind.

"Are you done talking?" Ling said popping his head in the window.

"Yeah they just left to help the colonel." Winry said picking up the room as she went.

"Ok I'll just wait for them to come back then." Ling said.

* * *

Once they arrive in Resembool, Edward and Armstrong meet up with Heymans Breda, who takes them to the ruins of Xerxes. Once there, they discover that Ross is still alive, and that Mustang faked her death in order to draw out those responsible for Hughes's death. After the brief reunion, Ross decides to hide out in Xing with Fu, but promises to return if she is ever needed. After Ross's departure, Edward explores the ruins further and encounters a group of Ishbalan refugees, who reveal that it was Scar who had killed Winry's parents during the Ishbal civil war. Meanwhile, Barry's human body, which is now nothing more than a crazed animal, attacks Falman and Barry back in Central. However, with the assistance of Jean Havoc, they manage to subdue Barry's human body. Hawkeye, also there with them, is then attacked by Gluttony. Kain Fuery manages to save Hawkeye, with Mustang coming to defeat Gluttony.

* * *

"Midnight! Alphonse!" Roy yelled at them.

"What are you doing here Midnight?!" Riza yelled at her angry about her quitting.

"Sorry, Sir," she directed at Roy. "But I had to help. My loyalty is nagging me."

"This has something to with Mr. Hughes' case, doesn't it?" Al asked changing the subject.

"Are you coming?" Roy replied.

"Yes!" Al said with large determination.

"Get in." Alphonse and Midnight did as instructed and got in the car Havoc was already in. Roy drove close to Berry. "Don't lose sight of him." He instructed.

"He's not getting away from me! My whole soul is abuzz, saying 'this way! This way!'" Berry said with a maniac voice.

"Is that monstrous, fat guy going to show up again too?" Riza asked.

"I don't know. Who was that guy, anyhow?" Roy asked.

"I shot him several times in critical areas, but he still kept a straight face." Riza said recalling the million shots she put in the monster's head.

"Did he have an Uroboros Tattoo?" midnight asked almost knowing what came next.

"Tattoo?" she repeated the question but then quickly answered. "There was one on his tongue. Could that be what you mean?"

"That's gluttony the homunculus." Midnight said growling, very loud, and angrily. Everyone was shocked. First was that what they had run into was a fairy-tail homunculus, and that they had never heard Midnight growl that loud before. Roy swerved and nearly hit Berry.

"Watch out, you idiot!" Berry yelled.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on! A homunculus? There's no such thing!" Roy tried to reason.

"Down south, I met a Homunculus by the name of greed. He told me-" Al started.

"'There's no such thing, as no such thing.' " Midnight and Al said in unison. Al looked at her strangely.

"Meat him once," Was Midnight's quick reply.

"Homunculi have incredible regenerative abilities. Greed had half of his head knocked off, but he was back to normal soon after. Although, I doubt you would believe me." Al said back.

"I have no choice but to believe you after what I saw." Riza said quickly believing what she had seen and heard.

"You're not trying to tell me that even after he got scorched, and fell out of that high tower; he still isn't dead, are you?" Roy asked pissed.

Midnight laughed hysterically, and like a mad man, and everyone looked at her with a frightened look. "Defiantly not with one blast!" midnight ended with snickers.

"For the love of….." Roy started pissed but stopped.

"Pseudo-human freak show, huh?" Midnight asked sarcastically. It became dark and they soon came to a stop outside a lab.

"My body fled in here." Berry said pointing in the direction.

"The military's 3rd laboratory?" havoc asked.

"Now I've got something to hold over the senior staff." Roy said. "That's a good enough catch. We're pulling back."

"It's not good enough!" Berry yelled and ran inside.

"You idiot!" Midnight yelled quietly trying to not make a disturbance.

"This is not good, Colonel." Havoc Said.

"No it works to our advantage." Roy said back.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"All Remaining personnel evacuate immediately!" Roy yelled storming down the hall.

"C-Colonel?" a guard asked for his attention.

"Mm-hmm." He gave his consent that he was listening. "The intruder is a violent killer." Roy said walking down the hall. "Leave his capture to us. Have guards seal off all the exits!"

"Yes, sir!" he said and ran off. They soon came to a fairly unused door it opened to stares and then came to two hallways.

"Where has Berry gone off to?" Riza said annoyed.

"Split up into two groups." Roy instructed.

"Yes, sir." Everyone said blandly.

Al, Sky, and Riza though they heard a loud sound when going down the secret stairs that led to another place, but they brushed the crashing sound off like dust, and they continued to find Berry the chopper in a large white room with a large door in it. He stud in front of his body that lay on the floor. It had many deep long gashes and a large puddle of blood on the floor around it.

Berry looked at them and spoke. "You're late, lady." Riza gasped at the sight. "Look at how decayed my body has become." Riza held her hand to her mouth as if to hold back from vomiting the stench was just that bad. "It's inherently imposable to stick someone's body together with a different soul."

"There you are," Midnight started and turned around. "I've been waiting for you to show…" midnight growled, grinning a scary smile.

* * *

Remember to like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to help me fix stupid things my spell correct didn't get...


	7. A New Development About The Blind

DIL:...

ED:...

Al:...

Roy:...

Ling:...

Midnight:...

Riza: how could you all let that happen?

DIL: my little cuz was begging me to hurry up and play with her i can never turn down her cute ass face! T_T

ED: I was off in the desert... -_-

Roy: I was with havoc! -._-.

Ling: I was helping Midnight around the hotel... she refused to stop moving... the place was a mess and i ended up helping Winry clean up all her fumbles and things toppled and everything!

Midnight: I was limping i couldn't go out side to go get her... and then i went with you guys

Riza: Yet you wandered around the hotel? and went with us when you could have stopped this from happening?

Midnight: There not the same... she's hard to get to work...

Riza: Fine. Alphonse?

Al:...

Ed: Al?

Al: Well...

Roy: you didn't...

DIL: *laughs quietly in background*

Al: You see...

Ling: he did, didn't he...

Midnight: yep he was...

Al: I was out side playing with them until i went with you as well! T_T

Riza: *aims guns*

DIL: calm your trigger happy tits and let me say sorry to the three readers!

Riza: *points gun at head* go on...

DIL: I'm sorry I let this happen... i uploaded a chapter of another story to this one!

Ed: good news now...

DIL: I fixies! here chu go!

* * *

Lust looked angry and then she quickly changed her mood and the subject as well. "Number 66, why were you working with the colonel?"

"Because it seemed like it would be fun. Besides…" Berry paused and held out his blade at her "I want to chop you up more than anything!"

"Such a troublesome man." She said plainly then changed once again. "And what about you armor boy? What brings you someplace like this?" she asks, then, seemed to grumble aloud "This is taking a heavy toll." She wined. "To think that I'll have to kill two sacrifice candidates in one night!" she almost yelled making sure they heard her.

"Sacrifice? Two?" Riza asked being the sharp person she is, caught it, but to her it had no meaning, no value, no concept she never heard what she was talking about before.

"Yes. You and one other." Lust Answered.

"Enough with all the mumbo-jumbo, Miss Lust!" Berry ran, and jumped at lust, and she used her claws to rip him apart midair.

"I hate annoying men." Lust said calmly.

"How could you!" everyone turned to look at midnight because of an outburst Ed would have said. "He was still human!"

"No. he was a killer," Lust started. "Just like you….. You know all that you did" she teased. "Stop lying to yourself. When we got to the 5th laboratory you were done…." She toyed. "Done with them….." she was pushing the thresh hold, "you did it not us." Lust pushed past like a knife to butter.

"What is she talking about?" Riza asked.

"What do you mean?" Al asked as well.

"When we got there, she had already killed them….." Lust was going to turn them on her. "All of them…." She sighed. "We fought to keep Berry and The Slicer alive… we gave it our all… when we finally caught her, and we locked her up." Lust replied acting like a good person.

"Midnight?" Al asked her name, hoping for an explanation.

"It's not true!" Midnight yelled clutching her head. The hold on her fairly happy mask. Slipped far out of reach. "I would never-" she sobbed. "I couldn't have done it." She sank to the floor. "I'm blind," she tried to reason but knew that reason we already answered; she could still see without her eyes. "And always have been, so I couldn't have done it." She tried the excuse anyway. Midnight stayed still and no longer said anything.

Alphonse looked back at lust. She had a grin on her face but wiped it away when he looked but he caught it. "Midnight, she's lying, she's toying with you!" Al found Lust's drift and Midnight's wound witch he tried to patch.

"How would you know the difference?" Lust started trying to fix her drift from Alphonse's iron grip. "The only ones who know the truth are her, and me. Only one of us knows the real truth." Lust said and once again changed the subject. "Now then, Miss Lieutenant, I'll be sending you after your superior, right away." She said and began to walk to Riza and Al.

"Wait. You said two sacrifices in one night, right?" Riza asked. "You don't mean… You don't mean…" she started to bubble.

Lust smiled a big grin, caught by the hawk's eye.

"W-Why, you…" anger fumed "Bitch!" Riza screamed anger and fear in her eyes. She shot Lust until her gun ran out of bullets and she pulled out another one. Lust still wasn't dyeing and she pulled out another gun. Tears could be seen, splattering Hawkeye's face with each blast of the gun that almost set her of balance.

"Finished?" lust asked mockingly. Riza was still calming down from her anger and now the information was setting in. Riza put her head down, and then looked back up at lust, and the teas fell faster as she saw that lust was not even failed. She lowered her gun and let her body fall to the ground, no energy left to stand. "You truly are foolish and weak. You poor creature." Lust continued, and Alphonse walked in front of them both.

"Lieutenant, Midnight," He addressed. "Get up, and run away."

"Do you want to die first?" Lust asked and Alphonse pulled out a staff made of cement, no transmutation circle needed. "I see," she stated somewhat shocked. "You opened the doorway." The poor alchemy was visible, and Lust cut right through it. And she stabbed Al threw his chin, arm, and shoulder. "It's too bad." She wined. "You'd definitely be a sacrifice." She said and sent her claws after Midnight, but Al caught them with his forearm.

"Alphonse, leave me here and run!" Riza yelled.

"No!" Al yelled back at her.

"Please, save yourself!" She cried harder.

"NO!" AL defied.

"but-" Riza started.

"I SAID NO!" Al repeated. "I'm sick of people dying before my eyes! I've had enough! I won't let anyone get killed anymore! Not when I can protect them!" Lust used her both arms, tipped with four claws, and sliced upward and cut off his shoulder piece and chin piece.

"Well said," al looked in the voices direction, Lust did too. "Alphonse Elric." Riza and Midnight recognized the voice, and looked in its direction but a large wall blocked their way. There was a large explosion and flames could be seen around the edges. Al grabbed them both midnight was still paralyzed and Riza struggled to get to him, to get to-

"I've finally got you on your knees, huh?" the voice said again.

"ROY!" she yelled.

"You used the flint as a starter, and a transmutation drawn in your own blood?" lust said. "But how did you get here with your wound?!"

"I burned it closed. I nearly passed out two or three times, too." Another, explosion. "you said you still weren't dead, didn't you? Then I'll just have to kill you until you are dead." Another explosion.

"Colonel!" Riza screamed continuously. "Colonel!"

Midnight snapped out of it and called out. "DAD!" it resonated louder than the flames consuming the burnt body.

Roy stopped for a second, but continued with even stronger determination. He struck again and again, until Lust ran at him claws ready to strike, but she stopped seconds before she hit him, her body alight from his flames. Then she started to break down. "I'm beaten." She said. "I hate to admit it, but being killed by a family man like you isn't so bad. A strong father, those eyes, looking straight ahead, unwavering" she praised. "…I can't wait. The day, when those eyes will be twisted in agony,… is not far off…" she said all the while continuing to disappear, and finally the stone too. Once she was gone Roy let himself fall to the ground.

"Colonel!" Riza called, running over to him the second Al let go.

"Are you all right?" Roy asked.

"Never mind me, please, worry about yourself, sir!" Riza said trying to maintain her position formalities.

"Alphonse, thank you, for protecting the love in my life." Roy continued.

"Never mind thank-yous we have to get you some help!" Al said.

"Dad…" midnight quietly from beside the wall. "I can help… I only know some… but I know I can help…"

"Midnight? You know alchemy?" Al asked.

"Just one circle…"

"Will it help him?!" Riza asked panicked and loud.

Midnight flinched and hid behind the wall a bit. "I don't know… I don't know…. I lost it anyway… I lost it…." she said as she slowly came back out.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Riza yelled.

She jumped completely behind the wall, voice timidly and frightened. "I'm sorry; I knew you would be mad at me." They could hear the sound of her clothes scrape the messy wall. "It's ok to be. A lot of people are…" she gulped. "Mommy…." She said, using the words she only just, now dared to call them.

"WHY,YOU!-" Riza started. It's been recorded that she will try to kill people who hold things, just out of her reach.

"Hawkeye!" Roy demanded her attention. "your scaring my little girl…" he said calling Midnight a term that Riza used for her a lot but Riza, personally, had never heard Roy call her by that.

"Midnight. It's ok just tell me how to help him I can do it." Al comforted but rushed it.

"I'm sorry." Midnight said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Because I suck." she responded.

"No you don't, I have confidence this will work." Al said.

"Not alone, it won't." Midnight said.

"Like I said, I can help." Al said holding out his hand for her.

She slowly walked over to Roy and kneeled beside him and drew a circle between them. "ok." She said. Al clapped his hands and set them on the transmutation circle. Roy's wound and burn healed with no problem, no evidence of what happened. During the transmutation, midnight laid her ankle on the circle. Slowly a curly burn began to grow up her ankle and shin.

"Can... you… do the same for havoc…. He got stabbed in the back…." Roy asked concerned for his third LT.'s health.

"I don't know… I'm not good with things close to the spinal cord…" Midnight eyes started to water up.

"Then we need to get him some help." Riza said a tiny bit more calm as Roy began to stand up.

* * *

Barry's soul survives, but his blood seal is scratched out by his human body, which kills both of them. Edward returns to Resembool and heads toward the Rockbell residence. However, he spots his father Van Hohenheim at the grave of his mother Trisha Elric. An unhappy Edward overhears a conversation Hohenheim has with Pinako about whether or not the corpse that the Elric brothers had attempted to transmute was actually his mother. Hohenheim leaves the next day, warning Pinako that something horrible will happen in this country.

Determined to find the true answer, Edward and Pinako dig up the corpse of the failed transmutation during a downpour, though Edward keeps retching because of the weather and the thought of it being true. When the body has been unearthed, he realizes it was not their mother that they transmuted. Edward then calls Izumi about the legitimacy of her human transmutation, but she does not answer. Edward starts to return to Central to reunite with Alphonse and Winry.

* * *

"You can keep going, without ever eating or sleeping?" Ling asked.

"Mm-hmm, as long as this seal is unharmed." Al replied. They had just returned to the motel and Al was wrapped up by Winry so no other parts fall off him.

"Amazing! You truly are immortal aren't you?"

"No, he's not." Midnight said. She was laid, on the couch between Ling, and Lan-Fan, who had found him sitting in the roof. Her head was in Ling's lap and one leg sat in Lan-fan's lap, while Lan-Fan wrapped the other one in some Xingies cloth.

"Yes, this body is like a time bomb." Alphonse said sadly.

"Berry mentioned it after finding, trapping, and ripping up his own body." Midnight said plainly, tugging lightly at new bandages around her leg, pulling her knee to her chest, Lan-Fan slapped her hand away lightly; she left it alone and laid it back on the young lady's lap. "A body is inherently incompatible with someone else's soul." She continued. "If you force one into it, it will undergo rejection."

"Yah, whether that will happen tomorrow, or ten years from now, I don't know." Al said sadly.

"Oh, no. then you need to get back to normal as soon as you can." Winry said leaning in.

"Yeah but still… if your body has some sort of problem, Can't you transfer your soul into something else, and go on living?" Ling asked hopping that his theory would work.

"No! Stupid! Every time a soul moves bodies it leaves a piece of it behind and soon there will be nothing left to transfer." Midnight said siting up from ling's lap, but her legs still remained in place.

"Ok, ok." Ling gave in "but in the meantime, that is one nice body."

"There's nothing 'Nice' about it!" Winry yelled, standing." You don't know anything!" everyone became quiet and watch as she stormed off. "sorry." She said quietly.

"Winry!" Al called after her as she walked to her room and closed the door. Al waited a while then got up and knocked on her door. "Winry, I'm coming in." he did, and midnight n' Ling could no longer here their conversation.

Things became quiet. "How did you get that burn on your leg anyway?" Lan-Fan asked.

"My dad got burnt…" she replied a bit envious.

"Wha- that has nothing to do with your burn." Ling said.

"It was transmuted…"

"I don't follow…" Lan-Fan said.

Sky sighed. "Roy was hurt. He had a bad cut and he burnt it closed. Then I made the burn smaller on his body by putting it on myself." She said.

"And you used alchemy to do that?" Ling asked.

"No it was Alphonse, but how else was I supposed to help him." She asked, and both replied with 'there's a lot of ways…'

* * *

After two days, Edward finally came back to the hotel: "What the hell?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, brother." Al wined.

"No, you're not…" Midnight said lightly limping by them, but Ed hardly noticed, he was too distracted by Alphonse's condition. He practically ran in circles around his brother looking at all the damage.

"Well, I guess I'm not am I?" al said haply as he watched her recovering speed and she walked away to do something, that little did he know, would make Ed mad.

"Nope, not when you helped save two lives." Winry said trying to get the older brother to be proud of the younger one.

"How are you this beat up…!" he exclaimed ignoring them. "And what's worse…" he pointed at Lan-Fan, who sat by the table on her knees, and Ling, who sat on the couch feeding midnight. Like a very injured person, that Midnight wasn't really, reluctantly ate the food given to her. "What are you two doing here?! Midnight how dare you let that mooch hand feed you!"

"We're just eating." Ling said with his mouth full of unknown food, and a chicken leg in his hand was in Midnight's mouth.

Before they knew what hit them, the two were out the door because of a foot. And the two made a 'weeee' sound of emotionless joy. Midnight limped out with an annoyed face, not looking at the ground. She was almost pulled back in but she tripped on Land-Fan, and landed on top of the pile, and her foot closed the door. Then the three of them got up and listened in on the conversation. "Brother, Midnight knows more than she's letting us know."

"What do you mean Al?" Winry asked.

"She did something I never thought of and no matter what I did to try and redo it, or get others to redo it, it wouldn't work." Al contemplated.

"What did she do, Al?" Ed asked intrigued.

"She had a transmutation circle that removed the injury on the colonel and placed it on herself." Al replied.

"What, why would she do that instead of healing it or something?" Winry asked.

"I don't think she can, Winry." Ed said sadly. "After all Al is the one who did the alchemy. Right?"

"Yeah, it was strange, but not gate strange. It was _different_."

* * *

remember like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review the change my crappy wording and junk...


	8. The Song Of Untold Stories Is Sung Again

"What?" Winry asked.

"When transmuting humans the gate opens up and gives you your punishment but that didn't happen with her." Ed clarified.

"Wow, how did she do that then?" Winry was just full of questions isn't she?

"Yeah I want to know too. We should go ask." Ed said jumping up and heading to the door.

"Wait! It doesn't stop there." Al wanted to continue.

"There's more?!" Ed asked surprised.

"Yes!" Al almost sounded sad. "She knows the Homunculus."

"How?" Ed demanded harshly.

"The 5th lab." And with that sentence al said everything that needed to be said.

"She was created there?!" of course, Ed, being Ed, wanted to make sure he got the story right.

"What happens there that's so bad that you almost yell in my ear?" Winry asked not being informed of the accident the boys had in the laboratory.

"They create people like Al, and people from Nina to Midnight, then, they…" Ed paused not wanting to tell Winry about what it takes to make a philosopher stone. "Killed them." He summarized.

"She was created there?" Winry was now frightened.

"Yes, then, they made her fight for her life." Al corrected Ed's story.

"Figures, the people there are sick people." Ed said getting the correction's drift.

"Lust said Berry, Slicer, and Midnight were the only ones left alive in the facility." Al said sadly.

"Then she was victorious….?" Winry even more scared of they're loyal friend.

"I think so," the boy said. "But she's sensitive about the subject. She broke down in front of lust, and was afraid when Riza yelled at her."

"Riza yelled at her. Why?" Winry asked already knowing the devotion the small family had to one another.

"Midnight said she could help Roy but felt she couldn't do it and Riza got mad, I think it's because he was hurt, and she wasn't there for him." Al said.

"Well they do have a thing for each other." Ed said figuring it out along the way of his adventures in the office.

"Yeah I agree." Al said but soon changed the subject back to the story he got from Midnight. "Midnight…"Al said sadly. "She was chained to the celling by her wrists, and her legs, held to the floor." Winry gasped. "She was used as a threat to the Slicer and Berry." Al began to sound mad. "They treated her like a dog in a cage. They made her eat and drink out of their hands, and when she would refuse and fight back, they would beat her. Lust called her a killer, and she absolutely cracked, it must have been from buildup."

"That's so…. Tragic, sad, and…." Winry started. "And…. Whoever those people are, they are the monsters," Winry yelled. "not this little girl," Winry started to sound sad again. "That's been beaten," Winry was sad but then seamed to get mad. "That's what I see when I look at her!" Winry finished strongly.

"I know." Ed said sadly thinking back to their first meeting. "When Al and I met her she said she was taken from some bad place she didn't like, and was made a slave to a state alchemist gone mad. We now know where she originally came from. I can only wonder how long she was in the lab. When we meet her she was 19, so, let's say she was brought in at the age of nine. 10 years living like that, alone, in the dark, hanging there, made to kill for reasons you don't understand," They knew he knew what it was like being a dog of the military. "Knowing that they may be kind and caring underneath their protective shell, that you yourself even were, it doesn't sound as painful as it really is." Inside the room it was quiet. During the conversation inside the three listening in had turned to look at the third companion.

Her head was hung low, and she gave off the orra of someone who was going to be hanged for something they didn't do, but couldn't clear there name. "I'm going to go hangout on the roof, okay?" Midnight asked hoping to run away from her problems. She knew it was wrong to run from the problems but she couldn't handle it right now, and she didn't want to brake, not again.

Ling got up. "Sure I'll help you up there." Ling said as he kneeled down in front of her, his back facing her. "Get on."

She nearly flopped there, and sighed. "Sorry about being more of a burden then a help…" she climbed on and complained about herself, because the kind Xingies we're obviously, no going to.

"No, it's no problem really." Ling said as he started to climb out the window. Lan-Fan followed them out. Once outside the three were quiet, the sun was going down, and the three sat on the building's edge. Midnight sat in the middle of the two Xingies.

"Can I sing?" she asked

"Sure, if you tell me the name you gave it." Ling said.

"Okay…" Midnight sounded defeated but continued.

* * *

review to fix my story like if you enjoy and follow to know when the next comes out.


	9. A Plan Of Sarcasm Is Made

Lan-Fan, shifted her position, not wanting to be rude and waited until the song was over to move. Not having herd the first song, she thought it was over and was correct, Ling seemed to be waiting for more, but sadly got none when the humming stopped. Midnight grabbed her waist long pony tail-braid and began to play with the ends. They sat that way for a while until midnight suddenly, let go of her braid, sat up better and said. "They're going down stairs for some reason."

"No they aren't, someone just came to their door." Lan-Fan said thinking she would know more than the albino, with her soul perception.

"Lan-Fan is right I can feel their chi too." Ling said agreeing with her.

"Oh now their moving." Lan-Fan said as she stud up, staying by their side.

"I know, I could hear the man say Edo had a call." Midnight said.

"Edo?" Lan-Fan didn't understand why Midnight called Edward, Edo. She was always so formal but despite her question Lan-Fan pushed it off as a silly nickname Midnight made up to annoy Ed.

"Did he say who the call was from?" Ling asked trying to stay on track.

"Teacher…" Midnight said with a shiver.

"Who?" Ling asked standing up and holding his hand out to Midnight.

"They're Teacher, Izumi Curtis, and she's the same lady who helped me recover from serious injuries that left scars."

"She sounds nice, why do you sound frightened?" Lan-Fan asked as Ling pulled Midnight to her one foot.

"She's one scary lady…" Midnight said clinging to Ling for balance or was it to steady herself and not fall from also shaking in fear. They got down stairs and the long haired Elric was on the phone. From What Ling and Lan-Fan could tell the teacher was talking to her student who looked to be almost sad. Then they could hear a loud sound from the speaker and the gold eyed blond straightened out and gave a quick response witch only led the two to believe he was receiving orders from her. The boy in red looked shocked and pulled the phone from his ear and looked into the speaker, he looked confused as he set the phone back where it belonged. And then the younger Elric came and asked the older a question.

"I wonder what their teacher had to say…" The black haired ninja-bodyguard said.

"Me too." Ling inquired.

"Thank you?" Midnight answered but was questioning the meaning behind it as well.

"Huh?" the two said in unison.

"She said thank you…" Sky said getting the meaning behind it.

"Why?" Lan-Fan asked.

Midnight smiled, sadly "I think I know why…"

"But WHY?" Ling wined like a child.

"We have to watch the brothers to get the answer." Midnight said wandering off with a small limp.

"Fine." Ling pouted and Lan-Fan sighed, fallowing the one year younger girl. The trio followed the siblings to the stairs and hid behind them. They sat down when the armor suit stopped walking.

"Al…?" The older asked.

"Ever since that day, I've been blaming myself." Al started sadly. "I thought I was the one who put Mom in that form, and killed her." He seemed to cry.

"So did I, Al." the older said sympathetically.

"Thanks, brother. I didn't kill Mom after all." Al cried answering they're questions.

"That's why." Midnight stated with watery eyes and a smile.

"Still, the fact remains that I am the one who put you in that body." Ed said regretting the form but forever remembering the wonders of being the savior he was to his brother that day "Whatever it takes I'm going to put your body right."

"Brother… I agreed to what we did, and I'm just as much at fault, So don't say it as though this is all on you, You and Midnight always take it all on yourselves. Midnight and I can't stand to let others become victims over what we've done anymore. Like Mr. Hughes Did! When I found out he was dead, I honestly felt that if it meant others were going to fall victim-"

"We didn't need our old bodies back." Midnight, coming from behind the stairs to stand next to Alphonse, saying the same thing as what Alphonse said but she included herself in the sentence as if agreeing with him.

"Brother… I've seen others who didn't have human bodies, Like Midnight, and they all managed to live their own way. Midnight and I, even in this body, People around us treat us as humans. Maybe this body is a ticking time bomb, but even with a live body, you never know when you might die in an accident or from illness. So for as much as I can live normally, I'm not put out by this body. That's what I've started to think. But… I just can't take it." his brother began to walk back down the stairs to him. "I…I… Can't take all the nights by myself!" the older brother stopped on the step in front or his brother. "That's the reason why I want to get back to normal."

"Yeah, we'll get it done." The blond said and punched his brother in the chest, affectionately, turned, and began to run up the stairs. "We'll knock that truth bastard flying, and pull your body out of there!" he yelled as Al followed him up the stairs.

"Mm-hmm!" Al commented. And then the trio finally fallowed them and went upstairs.

* * *

Mustang suspects that the Führer is cooperating with the homunculi. Havoc reveals the lower half of his body is paralyzed, and Mustang feels a bit of remorse for that. Scar has returned to Central and murders three more state alchemists. Mustang sends Breda to locate Dr. Marcoh, only to find he has been kidnapped.

* * *

Ed was forced to let Ling and Lan-fan in, because Midnight refused to leave them, and Ed refused to let her continue to running around like a lunatic when she's hurt. The room was silent after Midnight was sat on the bed and the other two sat on the couch just watching. They vowed to be silent for Ed's sake because Ed was truly tired of seeing his annoying face. "What if I'm all rotten?" Al asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ed and Winry said in unison.

"My body, which is over there, isn't getting any nutrition!" Al yelled frightened. "Even if I'm able to get back into that body…"

Everyone just looked shocked or frightened; Midnight just looked confused and disgusted at the same time. "Eh? Hey, Ed!" Winry said frightened.

He leaned back and began to talk. "This is just a hypothesis, But when we tried to transmute Mom, you and I Mixed our blood together for the soul information, right, Al?" Ed asked formally.

"Mm-hmm." Al just hummed in agreement.

"Now the two of us were both taken over there, and decomposed. Isn't there some chance that during that process, Al, our spirits got some of their wires crossed?"

"What do you mean?" Winry asked concerned.

"He means, 'isn't there a chance that me, here, and your body, over there, are connected?'" midnight Dulled it down.

"Yeah I mean, look for my age I'm a little sh—" his face palled and he looked upset at himself for what he was about to say. "… Sh—" he looked gloomy and sad as he said the next word. "…short…"

"He admitted it!" Winry looked shocked and disturbed at the same time.

"Brother's finally starting to face reality!" Alphonse said worried for his brother's sanity.

"Nahaha… you better learn to run shorty because when I get hungry…" Midnight licked her lips and had a tricky fox face as she said this and everyone looked at her almost frightened.

"So Ed, you're taking on growing for Al's body too? That sure seems like a far-fetched idea." Winry said annoyed ignoring the 'Ima' eats chooo cause you red riding hood' comment that the girl was known for throwing in.

"It's not far-fetched!" Ed agued back.

"You don't grow because you don't drink milk!" Winry continued the argument.

"Not the Milk thing again!" Ed said back.

"The gear head is right, Edo, but your right too, crazy head." Midnight tried to settle.

Winry started happily. "Why thank you for- GEAR HEAD!" Then she turned mad, but not for long, not for Midnight. Not for the person she deemed a little child at heart.

Ed had a little laugh in his voice when he said. "Ha, she got you goo-" he paused. "Wait a sec- EDO!" he yelled upset.

Midnight was laughing like a maniac, and Edward and Winry started to fight again, yelling at each other "Drink it!", "it's good for you!", "No way", and "I can't!"

* * *

"Not only are they strong but also-" Ed started.

"Immortal?" the LT finished popping her head threw the door way to the room they locked her in after throwing Ling and Lan-Fan outside.

"Really?" Ling asked as he and Lan-Fan nearly hopped in the window.

"Why don't we lock the windows?" Al asked concerned.

"if you want, you could lure one out, we track it down, then we share the results, that sound okay to you guys?" the little girl with a purely healed leg asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ling said happy to have some help.

"Your all healed?" Ed asked.

"Wow that xingess stuff must really work!" Al commented.

"No I just heal faster than most people." Midnight said broadly. Ed looked at Midnight with a suspicious look. "I'm not one of them calm down. I have a rare blood type. My blood type is just that way."

"Did you by any chance enter that factor in the transmutation circle you made to help Roy?" Al asked starting to figure things out.

"Yeah. It most likely won't work otherwise, but I've never really tried with anyone else." Midnight said.

"By the way how can do you know how to do that. Make the perfect transmutation circle, I mean." Ed asked not understanding how a random person, can know how to do something that only specific people know.

"I'm an ex-alchemist, duh." Midnight said with a how-could-you-not-know-that? Tone of voice.

"What?!" Ed yelled really shocked. "You, an alchemist?!"

"What do you mean by ex, you can't just shut it off, but you can quit right." Al asked concerned.

"When I became, what I am now, that ability was taken from me." Midnight said.

"How?" Ed asked sounding kind of sad.

"Have you noticed most alchemists have alchemists as ancestors? A lot don't relies it because there ansisers stopped using it but they think they just discovered it." Midnight said with pure fact.

"So you're saying that alchemy is only possible for certain blood types?" Al asked.

"Yes." Midnight answered broadly, as if she had gone over it a lot of times. "That's why I can't use alchemy now because my blood is mixed with animal blood."

"Wow, I never knew that." Ed commented.

"Of Corse you didn't." she said.

"We should head out now, though…" Ling commented. "What's our plan?"

"They don't like killing sacrifices." Midnight offered. "Let's start with that." She sighed.

"Think they'll come if Scar tries to kill me?" Ed asks a bit concerned.

"Why not?" Midnight asked, standing.

"Fine, fine…" Ed said.

"Let's go now!" Midnight cheered.

"Once again you're being a puppy…" Ed said annoyed. "Let's calm down and think it through and then wait for some recovery," he said, looking back at Al, which he has not had a second to spare, to fix.

"Fine." Midnight pouted and sat back down leg still somewhat sore.

"How do we plan to get Scar to come out?" Al asked his older brother.

"Make a seen…" midnight said sarcastically.

"That's it!" Ed exclaimed. "You're geniuses!" he praised.

"Oh, sure…" Midnight not only learned sarcasm but mastered it like a prodigy. "No problem…" Apparently the brothers thought she was being serious, you know you're a master when you can trick Ed the prodigy.

"I say we execute this in three days!" Ed exclaimed.

"And he says I'm the puppy…" Midnight said.

* * *

alright! follow to know when the next comes out review to fix my crappy spelling and finally with should be first like if you enjoy!1


	10. The Wrath Of The Sick Back For Revenge

"Good day." Midnight whispered, passing Edward, who sat with his brother at a local shop, taking a break, after running around town, and fixing a lot of the people's 'crap'.

The message held more meaning then just 'good day.' It was a sign that Scar was near, and looking for him. Boy, Midnight's ears come in handy with spying, sharp shooting, tracking, and for knowing when a person is lying; because of the speed up heartbeat.

The boys were to leave two minutes after the message but were stopped by Riza and Roy in his car, that Riza was driving, clamming he was a crazy driver for the one swerve when fallowing Berry The Chopper's body.

"This isn't like you Fullmetal." he said to Edward as the window rolled down.

"Colonel?" Ed asked hearing his name being called by the older solder. "Even if midnight did heal you shouldn't you still be in the recovery room?" he asked and Roy replied with a boring 'probably' before letting Ed continue. He leaned onto the car, back first, and lowered to Mustang's back seat window. "I heard about Havoc. Knowing Dr. Marco,-"

"Wait" Roy interrupted Ed with a raze of his hand. "We're drawing attention." He continued. "Get in." he demanded. The two boys got in Ed up front with Riza and Al in the back with a squashed Colonel. "On second thought, let's get out…" he said breathlessly. And they quickly drove to an ally way and began to talk outside the car.

"I'm sure you know Scar is back in town." Roy started. "So what's with the showboating trying to get him to find you?" he asked.

"Yeah that's exotically what I want. I need to face him and you can't talk me out of it." He said back shaking his hair out of his face a bit.

"That's ridiculous!" Roy shouted at the younger male as Riza, who was standing guard, flinched at the outburst. "Did you forget how he tore you apart in east city?!" he questioned more.

"Oh~" Edward dragged it out making a fake rough and dumb voice. "Sounds like the CL's scared of big bad Scar!" he teased. "I'm not surprised considering how useless you were agents him." He said adding a retarded giggle.

"Hey, that wasn't my flat it was raining that day!" he shouted back as unknowns to them a dark figure was coming down the alleyway from behind them.

"Well was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital?" Ed continued tormenting his friends 'father' as she walked up from behind them not saying a word until her presence was known and they were unknowingly content with her by them. "You're still useless!" Ed added the last taunt like a cheery to an ice cream.

"Has anyone noticed I'm here?" midnight asked standing slightly beside Riza wile remaining somewhat behind her causing the female to jump.

"I'm still upset that you quit the military." she said a little angrily. "So why is 'this' important?" Riza asked.

"I kind of am a pre-danger." She shrugged.

"Uh, CL?" Riza said turning to the arguing two and the concerned bystander.

"What LT?" Roy asked calming down enough to not to sound angry.

"Hi!" midnight stated plainly.

"When did you get here?" Al asked.

"Not too long ago." She stated back

"And that means" Ed stated.

"Looks like he got your invitation." Roy stated.

"What's wrong CL.? It's not raining but you're soaking." Ed stated somewhat frightened himself.

In the alleyway stud none other than Scar. Riza pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. "No Riza!" midnight threw her arm in front of the gun and Riza retracted it because of the albino's arm.

"What? Why?" Riza asked.

"I'm trying out the Cl.'s sport and I think I might be able to get some fish." Ed said as Scar made the first attack, making a burst of destruction come their way as Ed ran forward to attack and Alphonse made a wall to block the attack and keep all the others safe.

"Brother's using himself as bait to bring out the Homunculi." Al stated once safe from the ongoing attacks. "He's a sacrifice to them after all they can't a ford to let him die."

"That's crazy!" Roy exclaimed. "And you dragged my daughter into this?" he asked.

"We don't want anyone else to be hurt or die." Al stated. "We're using Midnight to help keep Scar at bay more, so East city won't happen again."

"Using Edie was the only thing we could do." Midnight stated in defense.

"What are you going to do if Scar gets shot by MPs before they show?" Roy asked when he noticed Midnight pull out her gun.

"But you've stopped things like that before, Dad." Midnight stated as she scaled the single story wall like it was nothing, and to her; it was. Riza in the back ground watched amazed and shocked but keeping a straight face as her head followed the girl up the wall.

"So I take orders from you now?" Roy asked looking for her then noticing she had climbed the wall and looked up to her owling form. She smiled sleepily. "You be careful, and share what you get!" he shouted at her figure that was removing it's self from the wall and sight. He knew that was the look she gives when she's going to do it any way.

"Yes, sir!" Al answered for her as he opened a door in the wall for himself to join his brother's fighting. Midnight did a good job of making it look like she was trying to hit him so he'd back up.

"Fuery's radio house isn't far away let's head there." She heard Roy state as Riza gave a 'yes sir.' the two walked away.

"I'm almost out!" midnight called but truthfully she was only about a one forth done. It was a lie but she will need some for when helping out ling.

"Get out of here!" Ed called back and she did she ran to where she remembered the wall to be and once she found it she used it as her guide she entered a tall building and quickly ran to the stairs. Mid-way through she started to hear some voices.

"This is sector 3 MP patrol!" They said. She pulled her left ear from her hair that was binding them down flat as- even thought she was blind- she looked out the window just to make sure. "We're currently engaged with Scar! Requesting back up!" but Scar was not even near sector 3. Midnight felt up her ear and noticed her radio ear piece was on. "Hey what are you doing? Hea! Haaaaaaa!"

It was a small gold cylinder with no inside and it didn't have a small stud part of the earing it was full and if it was removed it would leave a rectangular hole in her ear. On it was a small black string off the bottom edge and a tassel worked as secret radio receptor. The ear piece was the speaker. Fuery made it for her. It's connected to his radio house so it has an off switch but when his radio house is being used at all it turns on and won't turn off until the radio giving the signal dose. If she pressed a small switch at the top of the earing then she could easily radio in to them. She can hear all that was going on. She could even hear central command answer back but in exchange- "ohh~, this is fun LT!" she get s everything said. "Now on to sector 17!"

"Scar's in sector 17! We need help! Ahhhhhhaaahahah!"

'Gezz, Roy's way too good at this.' The albino thought to herself.

"No, scar's been spotted in sector 8. He's- he's- oh, gawed!"

'Yep, way too good.'

Suddenly she felt the presence of two Homunculi and started up the stairs again at an even faster speed. An explosion went off and midnight looked out the window to see a few streets down a hole was in the roof and the feeling was coming from there. Midnight turning down central's radio and the first radio to furey's radio house she started to go down the stairs instead and hopefully she could get to them fast enough. The roof top fight didn't stay in one place however. Midnight came to a stop when she felt Ling and Lan-Fan's heart beats right before her.

"Ling, Lan-fan, you okay?" she asked as he exited his crouch from jumping out a two story window.

"Fine." He stated brushing her off almost. "Let's go!" he said getting up and running.

"I have to check in." Midnight stated as she went to grab her ear piece. "Mom, Dad, meat me were the brothers are I need a ride to the old slave house, the one outside town."

"Good idea!" Roy stated through the radio. "That's my girl for you!" he gushed somewhat like maze used to. "LT., go back them up." He stated talking the ear phones off but midnight could still slightly hear him.

"Yes sir." She heard clearly from the second radio wave coming from the radio house witch she forgot to turn down.

"LT.," she heard Roy say cattishly in the head phones. "Don't let anyone follow you."

"Yes sir." She heard Riza in the background. "If anything happens I'll contact you." She stated as the door in the room opened.

"Yeah." Roy stated plainly trying to radio in something else. The door closed and for a moment the radio was somewhat silent.

"And don't go out on the battlefield this time, sir." Riza stated as she came back in just for that reason.

"I know, I know." Roy sighed annoyed that she was still going on about how his help had to be a secret; along with the names the two called the girl listening in on their conversation.

Midnight and Ling ran for quite a ways Lan-fan dangling over Ling's shoulder. Midnight listened in the radio but kept up with Ling easily. "He's relentless!" Ling nearly yelled frustrated that he noticed gluttony up on one of the roof tops nearby. He made to run down an ally, and midnight tried to stop him but failed because she was distracted with panting from the long run.

She's an albino and therefore is weak, it doesn't help that mutation takes a lot out of you. It takes years to recover, and frankly she didn't have time to before entering the military. She was running out of energy quick. "Oh no," Ling said as he found what was at the end of the ally. "Are we trapped?" he asked more to himself then anyone but midnight answered any way.

"No not yet." She stated as she ran back the other way Ling in tow just making it past gluttony. They continued to run and Lan-Fan's heart beat began to pick up as she started to awake from passing out.

"My left arm." She stated.

"What's wrong?" Ling asked refusing to stop running.

"Your arm has no pulse it's lost to you now if you don't get it removed it'll just stay paralyzed." Midnight stated slowing her run and trying to say each word clearly as she tried to look Lan-Fan somewhat in the eyes.

"Young Lord." She stated somewhat loudly. "I'm leaving a trail." She said as she noticed the blood dripping from her body. "I'm useless to you now." She stated.

"Lan-Fan don't worry I can help a bit!" Midnight stated. "You won't have your entire arm back but it will still be useful; the same with my side of the deal." She continued.

"No you can't burden yourself with me." she argued. "Keep a better eye one him for me." Lan-Fan said as she pulled a kunai out of her sleeve.

"Lan-Fan what are you planning?" Ling yelled back to her.

"Without his people there is no king, but with no king there is no people." She said as she brought the kunai closer to her skin. "You have to live for the sake of our clan." She added as midnight grabbed hold of the kunai and was trying to pull it away from the injured girl.

"No I won't leave you! Think about Kazen!" Ling argued back still on the run. "He loves you and you love him you can't leave him for something like this! We'll make it Lan-Fan!"

"There are a lot of other thing that you can leave behind Ling." Midnight stated as she aimed the kunai and stopped trying to fight her.

"Lan-fan, no!" Ling yelled but it was too late metal made contact with skin.

Ling stopped and flesh hit the ground.

* * *

The sounds of a fight rang from above them as they got closer to the energy made by the dumb brute they decided to go after. The cry of the Elric brother was heard as Gluttony was kicked into the spot they needed for their attack. Ling shot from the sewers as midnight helped the armless girl lean onto the wall and followed in suit after Ling.

"Ling?" Ed asked as Ling was midair and in full attack mode. He wasn't letting them get away with this without some pain.

Ling came down and landed on the fattie's shoulders. He shoved a boom down his neck and yelled to the others. "Run!" he called as he removed the sword from his mouth; his wrapping sheath used on Lan-Fan's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Everyone backed away and Ling jumped off into the air. For a split moment gluttony looked happy; like he had just been feed something, something not half bad. Then came the boom which blew his top half to pieces. Blood splattered every were but soon the body pieces dissipated into the wind, blood along with it. The biggest part of the body was starting to remake itself, in this order: First the bones, then the muscles, and then skin.

"Ed, make me some strong wire." Ling stated and Ed ran off to do so using the train tracks that were nearby. "Your overly quick regenerative abilities are working badly for you this time." Ling stated as he stingingly wrapped the wire around the growing body. "That's what's holding you down, Hu?" ling asked tying it off and holding the extra wire. "I have you now glountny!"

Midnight stopped to listen in to the heart beat coming from the body she has to leave behind in the sewers. "I've out witted you, monster." She stated talking about the thing Midnight helped her pull, even with lings contestant 'no!' s. midnight's mind wandered for a second. It wandered to that dog they had tied the girls arm to. She wondered if Wrath found the stray alright if the dog was even living by now she hoped one day she could return the favor.

The sound of a gun going off brought midnight wandering thoughts back to earth. The gun was hand made from random parts the military didn't miss when they took them without asking. Hawkeye's gun got the side of Scar's leg but most missed or only skinned him seeing how he was considered fast and she was far away he had some reaction time.

The tell tail sounds of Hawkeye's car screeching to a sideways halt told midnight that it was time to load it up and run. Sadly with Scar still here she couldn't go back to get Lan-Fan. She whispered a good bye to the girl below where she guarded just in case.

"Throw him in Ling Mom'll get us out of here and to a safe place!" Midnight called as she ran quickly passed the two brothers to her right and the scared man to her left.

"Hu?" she heard Ed nearly gasp as she saw him piece together that the lady with glasses long hair and familiar face was none other than Hawkeye. "Ah!" the brothers screamed out in unison freaked out about how she looked so different yet so the same.

Ling picked up gluttony with some struggle at first but midnight jumped into the car and helped with what little strength she had. Throwing the fat guy into the back ling hopped in standing between the immortal and the front seats feet on the floor boards.

"Ling ouch." Midnight stated as he looked her way and the body fat was pushing her into the corner. Ling leaned over and pulled her out from under the fats and lifted her curling body over the front seats and he let go plopping her down into place almost like it was rehearsed a thousands of times.

Riza went to start her stalled engine again after midnight was pulled out from under the immortal being. "Hold on Haw-"but Ed was cut short on his streams of questions that could be summed up in 'how did you know?', and, 'why?'

"Shh!" she demanded silence loudly so he could hear her over the light distance between them. Ed looked surprised at the action but let it drop as she started the car and made to escape. She made a large u turn and almost started to fish tail it but calmed down the car's erratic actions quickly.

"What?" al started to ask. "Wait!" he shouted but Ed stopped him with a quick call of his shortened name. Shouts and orders became louder as military started to poor in surrounding scar and 'save' the Fullmetal alchemist.

"Its okay, the are on the way now; we don't know them." Ed stated it as a matter of fact convincing his little brother to think the same. "The colonel may be a bipolar kid trapped in an adult, but we can trust him, and he'll give us the loyalty to his word." Ed continued ending the option to do anything else. "For now-"Ed said as she ran and attacked scar making him fight back with another destroy the ground trick. "We're going to catch Scar!" he said and jumped back to avoid the defense scar made.

That was the last she could hear of their battle as she turned back to the reality that she was in. "I've heard about you from my commander and my daughter, Ling Yao." Hawkeye stated making conversation for the first time to the young prince. "we're on our way to a an old house outside town that's where we found your new friend, my daughter." she stated giving a quick glance at Midnight who smiled a bit even if it was slightly sad she wanted to give her mother some comfort.

"Wait I have a friend! We need to pick her up!" Ling said leaning over to make sure the driving lady heard him.

"Eh?!" she asked glancing up a bit surprised. "I don't think we have time." She stated.

"Please she could be dead by now we have to hurry!" he argued.

"Midnight?" Riza asked not bothering to glance at her.

"If Ling and I move quick enough then there's a man hole a few streets back and over two we might be able to before they have time to block that place off." Midnight stated.

"Then let's get there quicker than them." Riza stated and shifted gears to go even faster. Running red lights and cutting off cars. It came as quickly as it went but the sent was vile.

'Wrath' Midnight thought to herself. 'You have to die one day, but I want it to be by my hands.' She growled internally.

* * *

this is my favorite chapter I've posted yet! but its from the ones I've posted I have other moment that are cool too.

like if you enjoy follow to know when the next comes out and review to fix my spelling.


	11. Belly Of A Single Beast- A world Unknown

"Colonel?" Ed asked as said man and his so called daughter rolled up in the man's car to pick up the two after a few hours of looking for them.

"No time get in." Roy commanded with an almost angry tone as Midnight clumsily threw her right arm and leg over the seats in front of her, and landed with her head in the man's lap, her back on the seats.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked as he and Al climbed in the back were Midnight previously sat.

"I'm picking you two up to check your catch," He said as Ed squirmed in his seat in order to claim his space before Al could rest into place. "And she's here to help me get someone to help out." He added as Midnight sat up and looked back at them before sticking her feet nearly out the window and laying back down trying to get situated on the un-soft seats.

They pulled up to a small white house and the place smelt like cigarettes. Roy walked over to a gate and stopped, Midnight tried to continue passed but Roy stopped her by grabbing her hood and giving a small yank back so she slightly bumped into him.

"Hey!" she yelped.

"Fence." Roy stated and puller her into a hug from behind and for what Ed knew smiled like there was no tomorrow. He tickled her, pulled and petted her ears and they giggled and laughed together as his chin tickled the insides of her ears and her ear tickled him. He stopped when another car came down the hardly used street.

A man started to walk down the street soon after the car so the two spiritual family members couldn't start up the tickle fight again. Roy seemed to recognize the old man considering he saluted and stayed by the man's fence until he made to turn to it. "I have a badly injured person. I need more help than this child can offer." Roy said as the old man somewhat slowed to give her a mean glance. "I need a doctor." Roy added stating the reason he was here.

"pulling crazy stunts again, kid?" he asked to the girl more kindly then he normally would considering she's helped him out with his inspections a few times before. "And you, I thought you said you're going to be more careful, you old punk." He said and looked back up at Mustang.

"Sir I know you have family so this is for you to decide." Roy sighed praying what he said was the right thing after all Dr. Nocks was a difficult person to get along with.

"Perhaps sir you would like to stop working on things already dead and help live people instead." Midnight asked. "Your job is important but people's lives are just as much so." She added looking him in the eyes hers unintentionally getting bigger in plead. Roy almost wanted to somewhat snap at her she's met him before so she should know that he doesn't like to be told what to do.

"Fine but only because you've helped me a few times before." He sighed looking away from the small 20 year old teen. "Just let me go get my tools." Dr. Nocks walked up to his doorstep.

"What about your family, won't they miss you?" Roy asked before he could walk away.

"My wife and I broke it off after I got back from examining the Ishvalins." He said and walked inside. "Besides how can I turn down that face she makes." He added to himself as Midnight heard him but paid no mind to it like she's done with many things before.

* * *

"She walked through the sewers with her arm cut off?" Nocks asked loudly as he looked at Lan-Fan who was laid out on the only bed in the shed like house. However Dr. Nocks's voice made the fairly stable house shake with fear from everyone.

"Don't blame me if she gets lockjaw!" he shouted as Midnight shrugged a bit tears wanting to fall just a tiny bit.

"I'll do what I can for only working on dead things." He said turning to get everything in place. He had Hawkeye hold a lantern above the girls head while he started to work. Lan-fan's moans and screams of pain from not being knocked out with drugs came flowing muffledly from the white rolled up hand towel stuffed into her mouth.

"So I'm not to gentle." He added as the girl struggled not to push him away or make too much moving to stop anything from happening. The screams got louder and soon Midnight couldn't take it. She screamed as well but out of frustration as she quickly walked out the door before bursting off to the forest planning to return once the noises stopped piercing her sensitive ears.

Midnight wandered round the large property until she got a safe distance away. Her thoughts wandered like her body as she thought about today's adventure and how no one still had seen anything she could really do. She was the strongest for a reason after all. She could do so much more then she was now. If she did it would hurt her a lot but if she had would Lan-Fan have not lost her arm? She decided she would master her abilities more. She'll use them until it no longer hurt to do so. She would be the one protecting this time.

The screams stopped and Midnight started on her way back. As Midnight got closer she could hear quickened heart beats but they weren't from fear of lots of action they were from arguing. She could hear the steady heartbeat of Lan-Fan who was obviously asleep and Riza's heart beat came from outside the building obviously a signal that it was time for her return.

Gluttony on the other hand, his heart beat was slowly growing into something else then slight panic and pain like it originally was when she had left. It grew into- it grew into anger, hate, malice, and anguish. Hawkeye started to the door. When the sound of an explosion made Midnight run even faster than she thought she could. She had started her run when she identified what the emotion was being placed in the fat one's heart waves, but now she was running faster. She was tripping all over the place but she had to stop once in a while to throw a rock or two to get somewhat of a look at the tress around her so she didn't fully run into them. She heard Roy shout for Riza not to come closer and another blast rang in her head along with the sounds of the place beginning to crumble. The noises were always loud and she tried to avoid them but with her past it was nearly impossible. Right when she decided to step up her game so did the villains. This was going to be tough.

Lan-Fan's heart beat signified she was awake and now being moved. Ling's heart was close to her's obviously helping her with the movements. Roy's signature blasts made Midnight aware that Roy knew it was better to destroy it now. Midnight calmed her-own heart beat just a tad but continued forward. The crackling of burning wood didn't last long as she guessed the fat immortal swallowed it whole.

Suddenly her legs gave out. She tumbled to the ground and she struggled to stand for a few minutes. Her pants becoming dry and her hands and arms shaking, her knees numb as they pressed harshly to a tree root, her arms pressed to the same tree was the only two things holding her from falling into the dirt with no energy left to stand. The sound of gluttony attacking again came once more as she started to crawl. Moving but hardly using energy witch she was slowly regaining with every forced resting breath she forced from her body. She heard the sounds of Ed, Roy, and Al running. Riza ran slightly behind gluttony as he chased the other three.

The three split and gluttony went after Roy. The fight with Lust came threw her head and she slightly thought that the shift in amount of power was because of the need for revenge. Riza went after the two and she shot the immortal in the back of the head stopping fate from eating Roy.

Roy continued to run until his side began to hurt. he got a cramp were his wound used to be and because it was healed but pain still in effect as if it was still there; the cramp made the pain worse. Midnight got up and ran again.

Almost there. Almost there! She repeated to herself, and sure enough she made it to Roy's side.

The immortal came around the bushes and made to use his attack on Roy. Midnight jumped and shoved him out of the way her along with him. "Run!" she shouted at him jumping up and shooting at the monster. Roy ran out of there even if he was in pain. Midnight fought off gluttony. Her gun ran out of bullets and she threw the thing aside. She made to use all her abilities but gluttony used his first. And with a swish of the tornado like blast she was gone. Everything but her gun: gone.

The albino woke up to a thick liquid consuming her. She opened her eyes and smelt what it was. Blood. But the distinct smell of the fat immortal sin still had a presence in the metallic smell. She stud up and the smell and wet feeling clung to her. She took to wandering around. She knew she was stuck here she had learned a lot from the immortal Greed in the time he was working with the other sins. This world all inside the fate and when you get there you're stuck there unless you have alchemy, which she once again was up set for losing.

* * *

"CL!" Riza called running to his side and helping him stand better. "Sir are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Lt. just some pain." He said. "Sky's back there; she's fighting him off." He added before he was too weak to say anything more.

"Watch him." She said after loading him into the car. "I have to go find my child." She added wandering back into the forest.

"Lt.!" Roy called but she ignored him. Riza went back the way she and Roy had come and she found empty bullet shells. She looked around the rut cut ground until she found the gun made specially for her daughter. It laid by a trench. Midnight never left the gun anywhere and Riza knew that. If Midnight ran out of bullets she would throw it aside but if her attacker or victim made a move to escape she'd always pick it back up before going after. The sounds of a pissed immortal a few feet behind her made her turn around. She pulled her gun out and defended herself. She made her way back to the others after losing the sin in the forest again. Riza ran up to them and showed Roy the gun she had found. The others didn't know what was so important about it but as Roy looked it over he cursed and made fists with his hands. He shook with anger and pain as Riza also felt the magnitude of the situation.

"You all have to get out of here." Ed said as she made Hawkeye get into the car.

"What!" she nearly screeched. "I'm not letting children out there to fight that thing again!" she argued even thought she was already shoved into the open car along with Roy, the doctor, and the armless ninja.

"No time to argue." Ling said butting in and rearranging the girl's head onto the older women's lap. "I feel Midnight's qui inside of that thing and I plan to get your daughter back for you; she helped convince Lan-Fan to cut her arm and not her life. I owe you thanks for razing a smart child so in return I offer you rest on this occasion." He finished nodding to the women, now closed in the car thanks to Edward.

"Fine." Roy stated for once. "Only because you feel there's a possible way to get her back." Roy instructed. "We won't get in the way." He added.

"Good you would have been useless anyhow." Ed added teasing the Cl. Who did in fact look offended as he did a mental collapse to the floor and the word useless crushed his limp while pail body.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Nocks called from the driver's seat Roy by his side the girls in back.

The four drove off and the three plus the panda all felt like they had made a huge mistake to stay behind and fight this thing.

* * *

She had been wandering for quite a while but she knew it must have been a shorter amount of time then she thought. The blood that covered her clothes was ether slightly dry and crusted or had leaked down her shirt to drip out, then off her lanky, genetically-unstable, albino, body. Her chest was dry and about half her waist was as well. Her hips thighs and some of her knees and shins were dry but slightly wet from the thick liquid bringing her already weak and tired body down. However all she could smell was the thick aroma of death no sounds and, touch; well she didn't even want to try anything to do with the sense. One thing kept the blind girl going and that was the failure smell of Hawkeye's car. Sure it was the smell of only her car, but it was comfort no less.

She came to a stop where the sent was closest and found the metal edge of the topless car and hoisted herself in. she was incorrect about what direction the car was going however and almost fell to the floorboards instead of the leather car seats. She sifted onto them better then curled into the comforting smell of her mother and father as she faced the backrest shoving as close as she could for warmth in the cold blooded place. She let sleep overcome her as the day's events had made her extremely tired. The blackness of sleep for the blind child was almost no comfort but her colorful dreams were quite a suffice. It was a comfort she would be happy to die in.

* * *

Midnight: Am i going to die?

DIL: who knows...

ED: I do!

DIL: Can it Ed!

ED: daww...

Roy: Lols!

ED: *growls at him before being picked up by Al*

AL: now now brother...

DIL: will some one please end this dam thing!

Midnight: please review to help my master fix her crazy spelling

AL:Like of you enjoy!

Roy: and follow me blindly as I click the follow button so I know when the next part comes out!

Midnight: I think I got the blindly thing covered... -_-'

DIL: Lol! anyway do as they say! also I got a few requests to do more Midnight/Ling moments... I would like to but at the same time I want this to keep going as quickly as an episode would so that's why I might have a few moments when others just kind of know more about the other... I'll think about doing more moments... but if I get two more reviews saying the same thing I'll add an extra chapter with cute moments about them (Fluff) so be sure to review!


	12. Extra Back Story Chapter

this is an extra chapter made for the one who stuck with me through all my chapters! thank you so much author12306! you've helped me a lot and I was more than happy to make this for you! keep reading and enjoy the story!

* * *

Fear was the sent radiating from the beast twice her size. Her ears pulled back. That was the only warning any victim got from her.

The monster copied her. She didn't like that. It sent her nerves on end and made the intruder more threatening. She did as she did before. She had to set grounds. It would invade her home.

A child was pushed into the mix by the white people. (Coats! don't be racen) the child was defenseless. It made her protective. It was the wolf inside telling her to fight for him. She looked back at the beast.

It charged at her. She wasn't expecting it to attack so quickly. It slammed her into the wall. The sound of her shoulder cracking made her ears jump up. The beast pulled back and razed its claws. Midnight jumped away but tripped face first. Her fights weren't supposed to be delicate but she managed. She pushed herself back up and turned to fight.

The tiger bull mixed came at her again. She jumped over the head coming at her and landed on its back. She used her unhealthy long nails to grip onto the skin on its back.

It bucked and thrashed. It beat her into the walls and floors. Any chance she got without risk of coming off she tore the skin so she could do some damage.

A half hour in and she felt her legs were more than crushed. Her back was bleeding and her arms were bruised and ribs cracked. She pulled the flap of skin she made back and tore into muscle.

The beast that paused to regain energy stumbled and rolled over crushing her under its body. She could only lay in wait for it to think she was dead. She was holding her breath and only took a suffocating breath when she needed. She only could take so much oxygen from the air and leave enough dioxides that she didn't suffocate in the dangerous fume.

It rolled off her and she reached passed the muscle with her hands and griped one of the spine bones. She briefly thought the bleeding thing should be dead after so much struggling and blood loss but she pushed it aside and let her body go slack. The force of the beast was pulling the death cord all on its own.

The snap of the nerves inside the best snapped and it fell suddenly still. Midnight slowly forced herself to stand. She hardly could. Her body swayed but she didn't let it fall. Her half shattered legs folded and melted below her. She leaned on the wall and once the doors opened and the child was taken into safety she finally slipped down the wall. She couldn't stop the white coats. It hurt too much.

She felt them pick her up and she started to struggle in their grasp. She didn't want to go back to the dark prison. She couldn't escape it and no sound could come into the room without injecting her with something first.

She pulled and struggled and tried to run. Her legs didn't move anymore the bone shatters already pushed into the muscle stopping them from moving. Her arms hurt but they weren't even holding on to her roughly.

She bit one of their hands and the metallic taste in her mouth drove her crazy. Her fangs were the strongest part of her but she tried to never use them unless necessary. She pulled and ripped the skin in her mouth making a woman's scream hurt her head. The pain made her clench her teeth. The feel of bone pushed back on her longer fans and she could only pull harder.

The pain of her ears being pulled for trying to detach her made her crush the bone in her mouth.

They started pulling her tail but all that did was pop the links in her tail connecting to her back bone. It hurt and in return she bit harder braking the bone more. The sharp pain of a needle came but soon everything started getting fuzzy. Much like what they did before she found herself out of the cold room of darkness.

She opened her eyes to here blackness. She frowned and the taste of blood made her roll from of her back and start coughing up the blood that ran down her thought. She was on her hand and knees and when she tried to stand she saw that both her legs were in cast. She frowned at the itchy felling inside them in many places. They cut her open that was for sure. She sighed and looked down at her hands. They were held apart by a single bar and handcuffs. She couldn't touch them together.

No alchemy to use anyway. She heard her own thoughts. Now I'm talking to my self… I really am going crazy in this place.

She pulled her legs painfully in front of her and sat down on her butt. She sighed and looked at how beat up she was. She made a mental checklist of her cuts then counted how many times she herd her legs crack.

She got tired of that and look to where the food came from. She crawled her way over there and felt around. An uncooked stake sat in the dirt. She frowned and cleaned it as much as she could before taking an unhappy bite.

This was the recovery spot. The smell of other animals lined the wall but she was the most prominent. She was the smallest animal there though. In a weak or two they'd have her strung out again and run some tests about how quickly she healed or how she reacted to the animal she was to fight. Sometimes they would ask her about why she chose to kill things the hard way or why she killed it like the way she did. She sighed, just thinking about it.

This was hell. A hell no one could escape.

* * *

like if you enjoy review on all my chapters and you might earn my respect enough to make some extra stuff for you too... *nod, nod* yes I know I'm cool like that... also follow to know when I upload a chapter in the middle of the week suddenly like this!


	13. The Blind Who Couldn't Hear

If you're asking yourself what's going to happen to midnight then I think I did a good cliffhanger if you're not then I think you didn't read the last chapter and you should!

Also I was rereading this and I saw what could be called an Envy/Midnight moment but I can assure you she does not change Envy's character...

Woves guys!

* * *

She was quite the tracker and her ability for scents was used a lot as she helped Roy and others keep on track of criminals. She was also known for waking to simple sounds and had to live in a sound proof room in order to sleep properly. Witch was another reason she didn't leave the city too much.

The sound of voices woke her along with the swishing of liquids. The underwater crunch of old human bones and other animal bodies came from below the swishing red liquid covering nearly the entire place. The voices became closer and somewhat louder.

The voices were not understandable however she could hear one word coming from a voice she recognized. "-car!" Edward's voice was almost like a miracle. Only alchemist could have a chance of getting anything out of this prison. However her body was slowly already starting to break down. Her weaker chimera body broke up a lot quicker than a normal humans. She made to use her voice but found only a whisper even she could hardly hear over the sloshing of the bloody world they were trapped in.

She stopped trying to scream to them because she found it better to try to conceal all the liquids she could and the screaming was hurting her horse voice as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

She heard the sounds of the two passing by and they're scents were brought to her nose as the slight wind in the place she laid. She cried more as she recognized the smell of Ling alongside her best friend. She was about to slip back off to sleep after about a half hour of silenced stress when the smell of Envy and the touch of a soft but heavy hand on her shoulder.

"What's up with you, lil' pup'?" the sin asked.

She made to say the words 'nothing, what are you doing here?' but no real sounds came out just muffled whispers. Being depressed about it she wormed her face back into the seat and the backrest.

"Falling to pieces already are you?" he asked a bit teasingly almost laughing at her pain.

She whimpered slightly as she felt her insides shift and change into more human like and because of her diet of meat her body couldn't compute it.

"Come on." Envy sighed and grabbed her wrist slightly hard and using what little muscles the girl had she kept her arms locked to her body causing envy to pull her into a sitting position. "Let's get out of here." He sighed, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her to his chest before wrapping them around her upper back and ripping her out of the car. He didn't care if her legs scraped on the edge of the car were she landed and he kind of wanted to make her feel pain it is what he does after all.

"Why?" she managed to whisper once Envy dropped her to the floor harshly.

"Because I want out and you're an easy thing to use to debate with them." He said and pulled her to her feet. He squatted down as a signal to hop onto his back

"I mean why-" but her voice finally gave out.

"Finally you shut up." He said. "I'm being nice because you and I are kind of the same." He sighed as she nearly collapsed onto him. "I guess." He added with a sigh. She sighed as well but it came out as a silent heavy breath. She had closed her eyes when she sighed and she found no strength to open them. She slipped into sleep again and strangely, Envy's heavy footsteps and movements didn't make the girl flinch.

The girl was snoring slightly when Envy came up to them with her on his back. "Hey." He called witch startled the girl awake. "You want out of here? So do I!" Envy yelled at the two standing around the fire in the middle of the island like place in the middle of all the sea of blood. "I got her she knows how to get out of here she did it before but you have the alchemy to do it." Envy bartered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ed asked.

"One I got your pet right here and also I could tell you the reason she can't speak right now." He said back stepping closer.

"What did you do to her?" Ling asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything I picked up what you left behind." Envy said rudely. "She was calling for you but you never came." He added smugly.

"Why you!" Ling growled.

She looked up pitifully and turned away from them in shame.

She couldn't feel her legs and she knew she couldn't walk.

"She's not able to do anything." Envy nearly spat. "Gluttony first makes chimera come a part by choosing the creature with the most D.N.A.; turning them into it, then lets them die like any other animal." He smiled. "She was born with only the scence of touch taste and smell. She couldn't talk she couldn't walk she couldn't hear and she couldn't see." He said. "Soon she won't be able to do any of them again."

Midnight's ears folded back against her skull and she felt like crying. She could see them talking but all she would hear was what they were saying she couldn't hear what they were doing any more. She wanted to cry so badly. She felt herself being put down but she no longer cared. She was laid against a rock and she rolled into it trying to hide her tears at least somewhat. Sounds of a fight started and then she decided to stop it. She wiped her face and when she went to sit up farther her spine felt like it was on fire but she continued. She struggled up but her legs threatened to fall below her. She started slowly push forward until a hand stopped her. It was Ling's she would recognize it anywhere. She gave in to falling and a hand wrapped around her back this one was robotic however and she then knew Ed was also beside her.

She felt them take her over to the dirt mound Ed had created. She made a sign asking for something to wright with. She felt a stick being pushed into her hands and she put on the ground what appeared to be a gate. She drew another by it this time she drew a circle around it she then made it look like a person. She drew stick figures in the ground and placed them behind the person with a gate for a belly. She put and arrow from the man to the other gate and then made another circle but this one she put behind the gate and made what she hoped looked like contents. She leaned back and she heard debating going on around her. Then she herd silence. She assumed it was for her to explain but that was all she could give she never learned human transmutation all she knew was this was another world and to get to the real world they needed to pass through another gate to return home. She shrugged and grabbed her ears and pulled them a bit before drawing a no sign on the ground like you see when shopping carts tell you not to leave children unattended.

Ed talking came then silence came midnight knew she was making herself look down cast and then she made herself form a sigh even though no sound came out. The next part was blurry but she knew she felt someone pick her up like a bride then the sensation she felt before when she left the fat one' s insides came over her. Suddenly the hands holding her disappeared. She felt ground below her then all her senses came back to her. Heartbeats came from around her and Envy's true form was below her she sat in between Ling and Ed. Then Ed said they were back before they gave each other a fist bump over her eared head. "Thank the gate." She sighed heavily to herself and Ed looked down at her.

"'thank the gate'?" he asked surprised.

"Well god doesn't exist." She shrugged. "What else can I say?"

"Brother!" Al shouted giving his big brother a huge hug making him repeatedly exclaim the word ow many times. "I'm so glad-"

"That hurts, Al!"

"- to see you're safe."

"Your armor's hurting me!"

"Hee?" Al exclaimed with question before putting Ed down and bowing at him on his knees Ed joining him. "It's just that I'm so glad to see you're alive." Al said his armor trembling as if he were about to cry.

"You're right." Ed sighed halfheartedly hoping to keep his brother from crying in the inside. "Sorry." He said taking his metal hand and placing it on his brother head. The shaking from Al stopped. "For worrying you." The tittle panda didn't go unnoticed by the girl with ears as it shivered and ran behind a pipe witch to the girl could have been anything.

"Glad you're safe too but were the heck are we?" Midnight asked with a soft blink.

"What a surprise." Said a voice that came from behind Edward. The voice made the blind one stiffen. Homunculi didn't have heart beats so they were a challenge for her to find. This man must be amazing to be able to stand so still. Normally even if you stand as still as possible there is still movement to be heard. "Humans come out of his stomach?" he asked walking forward hand to his bearded chin covered in dirt covered silk robes.

"Hohen…heim?" Ed asked shakily taking a step forward then backing into a fighting stance.

"An arm and leg made of steal and a boy without a body, along with-" He glanced over at the girl who in response grabbed hold of the older Elric brother. "You." He stated with no conviction at all no emotion no hate no worry but also he didn't say it like it was plain as day either. "Hum?" he asked glancing in another direction causing the boys to look that way.

"Hee!" Ed gasped as he turned back to be face to face with the man; the girl attached to him ran like it was for her life and attached herself to ling not too far off.

"Are you the Elric brothers?" he asked not bothering to back away from the panicking blond and his shocked little brother.

"It's not him?" Ed asked himself holding his metal arm up slightly as if trying to block one of winry's flying wrenches.

"Are you mistaking me for somebody?" he asked. "Hang on." He said absent mindedly looking away from the boys in thought. He stud fully; no longer bending at the waist to become Ed's height. "Hohen…" he blinked. Then sharply bent down again with a slightly shocked voice he asked. "Don't tell me you're talking about van Hohenheim" he leaned up some and asked more directed at Alphonse. "What is your relationship with him?" he asked no longer shocked but truly curious.

"He's… our dad." Al sighed halfheartedly, looking down at the ground. The girl attached to ling flinched and he silver white ears pulled back onto her skull.

"Him?" the man took a minute to proses it before he took Ed's head between his large meaty hands and yelled in his face. "Dad?!" calmed a little and asked more shaking Ed's head a Little in the proses of examining him. "What a surprise, he ended up having kids?" He smiled lightly his eyes not matching his face. "ahahahaha!" he laughed letting go of Ed's face before patting him on the head like the Cl. Would do to him whenever making a short joke. So you can understand why this pissed Ed off.

A small "Ehh." Escaped Al as he watched his brother held back from punching him in the face.

"Oh, but aren't your last names Elric?" he asked his one hand resting on his head another lightly griping Ed's shoulder that was shaking in anger.

"Elric is our mother's maiden name!" Ed shouted using his metal arm to push off the man's hand on his shoulder and head. The man held up his hands in a slightly defensive manor before putting them inside his sleeves calmly.

"I see." He stated simply. "So where is he now?" he asked and Ed took a step back.

"Hell if I know!" Ed cursed. He pointed at the man now arm's length apart his arm fully extended he pointed at the man's face. "But more importantly, who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed. "You look just like Hohenheim!"

"there's no way he'd die." the man said turning away from Ed completely ignoring him witch left Ed with and open shocked mouth like he was going to get bugs with it.

"Hey listen to me!" Ed shouted for his attention waving his hands in the air.

"And he's even had kids…" the man continued in his own little world.

"Brother this man is…" Al started as he grabbed Ed closest arm to his single good one the other list inside the other realm. Apparently al didn't notice that Ed's arm was in a makeshift splint for a broken arm.

"Ow!" Ed yelp and Al pulled away as his brother lowered his arm trying not to grip it in pain.

"Oh, you're injured." The same man stated plainly with a blink slightly reminding the two of the blind girl who did that a lot. "And you're missing your left arm." He said looking at Al now. He walked up to him in flashes of red light his hand and part of his arm sprouted from nowhere. "How's that?" he asked as Al flexed it some.

"Hu?" Ed blinked looking at what was done before he exclaimed in pain as the man pulled him broken arm to himself by Ed's wrist.

"A broken bone, Hu?" he asked looking at it. He placed his other arm around Ed's inner elbow and the same light flashed between this hands and all over that part if Ed's arm.

Ed gasped pulled his arm back away quickly and looked at it. He looked for only a few seconds before rushingly taking off the sticks and wrappings. "I-it's fixed." Ed gasped flexing his hand and wrist muscles.

Shadow fell over Ed and he looked up only to be patted down from shoulders to ribs by the man before him who had gotten closer. "Hey!" Ed shouted unsure what the man was doing before he found his broken ribs. "Ow!"

"Now for your ribs." He stated plainly before healing them like he had done for the arm.

"Hu?" he asked before patting himself down checking to see if they really were healed. Al did the same looking over his armor again.

"You two are important to us." He stated after taking a step back from the brothers. "Don't be too reckless with your bodies, okay?" he asked with a mandatory blink.

"He used Alchemy without a single hand movement." Ed whispered to his brother.

"And he didn't make the rest of my armor thinner ether." Al whispered back.

"In other words, it's not equivalent exchange." Ed stated a little louder the two looking at the man before them.

"Who are you?" Ling asked drawing there attention to him Ed's funnily made sword drawn and ready to strike. "It's unreal!" he shouted more. "How could your chi be in such a state?!" he asked demanding an answer.

"Why ridicule me when that child behind you is just as strange?" The man asked almost sounding angry but more, scary then anything. Ling was going to defend her but before he could say anything he was cut off by the man once more. "I guess you don't know why there are only seven of man's sins?"

* * *

ED: I told you she wasn't...

DIL: shut it Ed!

ROY: stop giving spoliers to the story Edward!

MIDNIGHT: lols, you got dad mad!

ROY: I'm not mad I'm annoyed that the Elf won't stop talking!

ED:who the HELL are you calling an ELF!

MIDNIGHT: Ed don't make me come over there and bite your long ears off!

ROY: no wait don't he has to go get his orders from Santa how is he to make toys if he can't hear?

DIL: Al! Riza!

AL: now, brother, what did you do now? *picks up and turns him around to face him*

ED: nothing Al, I promise! they called me SHORT!

RIZA: Now... Roy Midnight...

ROY: I'm sorry forgive me! *runs out the room like a woman*

MIDNIGHT: Woves bye! *runs from room like a man*

DIL: .-_.- anyway I wanted a shout out to one of the 'gust' out there who reviewed... you freakin figured out what i was going to do!

...

DIL: It happens in the next chapter...

ED: so like if you enjoy!

DIL: Holly-!

AL: review to help her fix spelling!

DIL: what the-!

RIZA: and follow to know when the next chapter comes out... -_-

DIL: when did you three get here! 0_0

AL ED and RIZA: we've been here...

DIL: what the fuuuucc-

...

DIL: aw forget it... I'm to lazy...


	14. Truth Of A Child With A Big Heart

"I guess you don't know why there are only seven of man's sins?" he asked, Ling just became confused, the Elrics stiffened then looked at one another before deciding not to say anything hoping the man would continue. "I found there are only seven by trying an eighth." He stated and glanced at the albino once again. "She would have been one of us. She was capable of it she accepted the stone but was not made into a sin and the stone was lost somewhere inside of her." he looked at Ling once again. "She had purified it. Not knowing what to do next we placed her back in the care of the science division were they wiped her memory of what we did way but not our faces." He glanced at her and she closed her eyes hoping it would stop but her hearing was her sight she couldn't wash it away from her mind in order to compute what she was being told.

"How do you know that?" ling asked making her unknowingly open her eyes and look up at him. "Who are you?!" ling shouted at him.

"I could ask the same who are you?" the man asked redirecting the question. Ling didn't answer. "You can eat him." He stated and the fat short man spoke up again.

"Okay!" he cheered happily.

"I've got to recreate greed in someone she'll work." He stated plainly. "Save her."

"W-wait!" Ed yelled running over to the two of them. "There our friends!" Ed defended standing in front of them to the left and al came to the right. "I'm a human sacrifice, so don't hurt them for my sake, okay?" Ed asked trying to calm things down

"Who they are to you now is not my problem." The man stated walking over to his chair in the room. "He's useless to me." he continued.

"What did you say?" Ed shouted back angrily.

"Brother the homunculi call him "Father'" Al stated to Ed a little late in what was happening. "Even though he patched us up…"

"I don't like it." Ling stated limping up to the fighting line the brothers had started. "Your attitude." He stated holding his sword up to fight. "You're the same as those who laugh at humans for being foolish."

"Do you consider insects crawling about earth to be foolish?" the man asked stopping to turn around and glare at ling. "even if insects struggle. The difference between you and them is so great that you don't exactly give a damn." The shrug in the man's voice was almost there. "That's precisely how I feel about using you humans."

Ed clapped his hands placed them on the floor and attacked. Blue alchemy light flying everywhere as unpointed rocks sprouted from the ground toward the man but was blocked by a wall made of red alchemy.

"I appreciate you healing our wounds, but I don't think I can get along with you!" Ed shouted at him standing from his crouch. "Seems you're the cause of everything." Ed stated metal fist pointed up to the air. "I'll take care of you quickly!" he boasted getting into another position as ling backed up some. "I can't be worrying about the small fry!" he shouted.

"You're calling me small fry now, runt?" Envy asked rearing up onto his back legs both set of front legs in the air.

"Runt!?" Ed asked anger more than evident in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"There he goes again." The girl behind them sighed halfheartedly hoping to lighten the mood some. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on a pipe witch went for Envy and his short pall before making a sharp turn to his the man from the side.

"I've got your leader!" Ed exclaimed happily as pipes wrapped around the man. Red light destroyed the blue sparks of Ed's alchemy along with the pipes.

"Hu?" Ed barely had time to ask before he and Al were almost smashed by Envy. Ed jumped away and then ran up the monsters leg and over his gaping mouth used to try to get him. Ed was stopped in his pursuit of them robed man by another wall made from the red alchemy. The wall was destroyed by envy's tail as he tried to smack Ed but was too late Ed had already jumped off the wall.

Al tried to hit the man with alchemy as well but was also blocked. Ling came from the other side but was thrown back by a blunt spike. "Ling!" Al and Midnight called as he landed painfully in the ground somewhere behind Al's view and Midnight ran to his side. "What's going on?" Al shouted frustrated with himself Ed was currently crawling out from the rubble that Landed on him when Envy tried to smack him.

"How can he use alchemy without making a single hand motion?" Ed asked himself as the man glanced at him.

The mans sighed "what a waste of time." He took a step forward and bright Red light filled the room from where he stud. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the floor right after. Nothing happened. He looked at Al and they made eye contact. The clapped again and placed them on the floor. Nothing. "You can't use alchemy." the girl stated to them worry in her dead eyes as she bothered to look in their direction.

Envy came and placed his huge hands on them and pushed them to the floor and the collapsed with a thud one of them hollow. "Ed! Al!" Ling exclaimed getting up and stumbling over to them.

"Look out!" Midnight shouted standing up from where she was once holding Ling. The fat homunculi came from almost nowhere and he did a flip grabbing ling from the shoulders and flipping him making him release his sword in doing so. It flew into the air before landing in the fat ones mouth as she worked on eating it whole Ling held beneath him.

"Sky!" Ed shouted using her shorter last name. "What did that geezer do?" he asked.

"Why…" Al asked. "Why can't we use Alchemy?"

Envy burst out in maniacal laughter before saying something. "Funny these tiny beings are unbelievable." He said looking down at Ed and Al. "they start to think they're at the top of the world as soon as they gain some power." He lowered even farther to look sideways at Ed and said. "They don't even know exactly they're using."

"Hu? Ed asked dumbly.

"do you really think all this prosperity was created with inly the powers of humans?" he asked looking over at the pipes in the room all leading up to the chair in the center if the room. "How laughable, fools."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed snapped. "You promised to tell me once we got out!"

"Hu, I don't remember making a promise with you humans." Envy said slyly and looked the other way.

"Bastard!" Ed cursed at him. He glanced over at Midnight who was trying to pull the short fat homunculi off of Ling who was starting to get upset that she wouldn't let him eat his snack. Ed knew she didn't have a weapon on her and had no way of fighting envy so she was doing about the only thing she could at the moment. Or so he thought.

She pulled back from her pushing and pulling and dropped to the floor. Black sparks of lightning flew from her body as it painfully changed her shape and D.N.A. at the same time. It was a gruesome transformation that left blood splatters on her body. The obvious over size but undersized body had alchemic marks that proved it wasn't from herself. The bright silver white that was once on her head was now the white of a fox's chest muzzle side's neck bottom of the tail and white stalking. Her paws were black like the tip of her tail ears and around her eyes that ran thickly between the red gold and orange fur that covered her back stopping at her thighs and shoulders for the white to cover. She shook off the pain of doing something that wouldn't be natural for a human body before she jumped at the homunculi holding down her friend. He jaws grabbed its wrist and yanked ripped and pulled harshly as it tried to shake him an animalistic insanity in her no longer dull ocean blue eyes.

Gluttony shook back until she came off landing harshly on her back before she rolled over and went to attack again. Father rolled his eyes before snapping his finger and white lighting smacked the girl to the side changing her form back. She rolled on the ground sideways the opposite side she was struck and she finally came to a stop. She pulled herself onto her hands and knees but stopped to turn to glare at father and she was panting from the loss of energy used to transform twice in one day the second not on her own command. Father ignored her and spoke to envy before the quick events happened.

"You're talking too much, envy." Father said showing no emotion but annoyance obviously drove him to say it.

"Yeah, yeah…" Envy sighed looking back at him from staring at the girl.

"Now let me get back to what I was doing." Father said taking the girl's long braid and using it to tie her hands behind her back dragging her protesting feet across the floor as he made her follow him.

"I'll take her place!" Ling shouted at him. "Spare her, and I'll willfully take her place." He repeated looking up from his place on the floor held chest down by the large body sitting on him the biger's arm re-healing.

"If you fail I'll use her anyway." he stated letting go of her tied hands and she ran back over to Ling hands still in place.

"No Ling that's a bad idea what about Lan-Fan and Fu will you just leave them behind like that?" she asked almost yelling at him.

"It's too late to turn back now." Father said and pointed to his four head and a large eye popped out of it and it cried a red tear.

"That's…. that's a philosopher's stone." Al said worry in his voice.

"So you plan to try him out, Hu?" envy asked. "I don't think he'll live."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Not just anyone can survive having a stone put into their body weather we force it in or if it's free will. Not everyone makes it out alive." Envy sneered. "He's going to do it now." He said and attention was drawn back to father who had a small liquid drop in his hand hovering over the cut in ling's face.

"No way, I won't let you!" Ed shouted and the brothers tried to get up from under Envy.

"Let go Envy!" Al shouted out but came back down anyhow.

"Damn it what's going on, why can't we use Alchemy!?" Ed asked. "Hey, you old geezer!" Ed shouted as the man raised his hand out prepared to drop it onto Ling lining it up with the brake in skin. "Leave him alone he has people waiting for his return!" Ed tried to convince him to stop. Suddenly Ed remembered Sky's reloaded gun in the back of his pants. He pulled it out and aimed it at Envy above him.

"Humans can't shoot me if I do this." Envy stated and the face Ed was pointing his gun at started crying and blocking its face. "Right?" Envy asked smugly and Ed looked away from the crying face.

"Damn you." He grumbled.

"It's fine, don't shoot!" Ling yelled and Ed looked back at him angrily. "Don't interfere." He said pointing at Ed with his one free hand. "It's fine by me." he stated.

"What?" Ed snapped at him.

"I came to his country searching for a philosopher's stone." He said letting his fingers uncoil from his point. "And he's just going to give it to me like that." Ling stated. "It's exactly what I want." He said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ed asked loudly across the echoing room.

"Oh sound's interesting." Father said grin hidden in his voice. "Then as you wish; it's all yours."

"No stop!" Ed shouted as father dropped it onto his face. The liquid jumped and squirmed inside the cut without disturbing anything.

Ling screamed loudly. The sound bouncing of the walls and with the sensitive ears the albino had it made her ears cut out. Silence was all round her. She could hear some muffled talking but no words could be made her head was pounding and the blackness around her consumed the movement around her. Not much could be heard until it was all over. And even then her hearing was still returning.

"What do you mean by 'that' greed?" Ling no Greed asked the Elric brothers who were still captive in Envy's grasp.

"You don't remember?" Ed asked.

"The one from Dublith?" Al continued.

"Yeah so what Greed are you talking about?" he asked again pointing with the hand with the tattoo on the back of it.

"The Greed that came before you." Midnight said looking down at the ground on her knees her arms pulled behind her back.

"Oh I see." Greed sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he turned back to the Elric brothers. "Well as you can see." He said. The ironic part of it was that he kept Lings funny idea and keep his eyes closed while talking calmly with someone. "I'm a different Greed then the one you guys know." He sighed.

"What happened to Ling?" Ed asked looking up at the sin knelled before him.

"He was an interesting brat." Greed stated standing up and turning his body in Ed's direction but not meting his eyes. He then turned to look at Ed eye to eye violet met gold. "He accepted me in a matter of seconds."

"No way!" Ed shouted at greed. "There's no way he's that easy to take control of!" Ed argued. "Answer me Ling!" Ed shouted more. "Ling!"

"Hey do you know who that cutie over there is?" he asked pointing at the girl back to the wall looking for the exit door handle with her hands.

"Cutie!" the girl shouted in defense. "Who the hell are you calling cute!" she shouted like Ed on a rant. Ed knew many people in the office would say she's becoming more and more like him but Ed disagreed; now he saw otherwise. He didn't relies he made such an effect on her.

"Well you are. Even the Ling kid agrees." He stated lowering his pointed finger and the girl blushed lightly but continued to mess with the jammed door.

"Tell that stupid prince that I told him not to hit on her!" Ed shouted throwing his hands around in futile anger like a small child.

"Hey, Father, who is she?" he asked again looking at the man.

"She's your charge." The man stated and Greed looked back at her. "She belongs to you." father stated looking as well and the girl leaned back onto the wall in slight fright.

"Then I guess is should stop her from going anywhere." Greed smirked at her and she pushed back farther her shoulders flat to the wall. Greed started to walk over to her.

"That wasn't the deal!" Ed shouted. "You're supposed to leave her alone!"

"Stupid pipsqueak, the deal was she wouldn't be hurt anymore for his life." Envy sneered.

"All I got to do is not fight back." Midnight mumbled to herself her white hair falling in her face to hide her old dead silver blue eyes. "Just go where you tell me to right? No fighting?" she asked.

"Fine I guess that'll work." Greed sighed as he came up to her took her by the shoulders and turned her around. He tried to untie the long hair but in the struggling of the girl the tiny strands from the messy tie got tangled as well. Greed let go of her hands and she pulled them in front of her rubbing them a little. Greed tried to untangle the tiny strands but the hair was pulled from him and ripped apart by its owner. She tugged roughly so the follicles would level out before throwing it over her shoulder hitting Greed in the chest. She made to step away from him but tripped and fell face forward. She lifted her face from the floor with an irritated look on her face. "Shit." She grumbled in sore pain not moving for a moment still recuperating from showing her other form. She got up onto her knees and rubbed the bridge of her nose, which hit the floor but luckily didn't break or bleed, before standing all the way up.

"You okay?" greed asked razing an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and looked down halfheartedly crossing her arms. "I do that a lot believe it or not." She sighed opening her eyes again.

"Why are you a klutz?" Greed asked truly curious.

"No I am not a klutz!" she shouted turning to glare at him. "I happen to be blind to in animate objects!" he said defensively.

"Sorry but that's cool." Greed grinned. He actually really liked her for some reason. Ling knew why but decided not to speak up just yet. But it was the fact that Greed had someone loyal.

Suddenly some big doors opened up and a large chimera came walking through the shadow burst into blood and Scar and May Chang were standing behind it.

"no." the tiny girl exclaimed clinging to the taller Ishbalan's jacket.

"What's wrong?" the taller asked glancing out of the corner of his eye at her.

"I don't like him." She said worriedly. "He's a person but at the same time he's not!" she cried.

"You're right, a lot of these guys aren't human." he said back the girl removed her hands as scar came closer ready for a fight.

Absent mindedly Midnight heard the little panda run up to the girl half her size and they had a happy reunion. "Shao May!" she cried holding the tiny panda away from her body before hugging it to death. "I'm so glad to see you're safe!" she snuggled the panda and it snuggled back. "Do you know how worried I was about you?" she asked.

Greed started clapping. "Whoa, I don't really get it, but is this some tearful reunion?" he asked blank faced eyes closed once more.

Ed and Al took a moment to see if Envy's grip loosened at all during that time. Nope. Still nothing. May Chang and Shao May were spinning in circles to happy to realizes what was going on around them. "It seems they aren't working together with the homunculi." Scar mumbled to himself ignoring the girls nearly rolling in flowers behind him. "Fullmetal Alchemist." He stated louder.

"Huh?" the girl asked popping out of her love fest. "Where?" she asked. "Where's Sir, Edward?"

"Right there." Scar stated pointing at the older but shorter Elric.

She looked around quickly. Her hear beat picked up. "I don't see him anywhere!"

"Uh, oh," Midnight whispered to Greed with a snicker hidden in her voice. "I think she might be-"

"He's right there." Scar said a little more irritated as he pointed harder. She looked closer. "That small one is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Midnight decided to help make it worse by standing by Ed and pointing down at him, shaking her hands almost like she was trying to make a blinking motion.

"Hu?" she asked before heading off into fantasy land for second.

"Huh?" Ed asked he had been looking over Envy's large hand. Then something fired in Ed's brain. "Wait is she-"

"You toyed with my pure heart you midget!" she shouted at him her eyes watering like crazy almost tears.

"Speak for yourself, midget!" Ed shouted back.

"Yep." Midnight stated before sighing. "As I thought." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Brother, what did you do to her?!" Al asked shocked about what he thought he was hearing.

"Fan girl." She sighed out.

"He's the Ishbalan I didn't get to eat." The fat one stated pointing his massive finger at the two by the door and the other nearly in his mouth.

"I didn't do anything!" Ed shouted back.

"The disobedient people, huh…" father answered back sticking his hand to his face once more. "He's the one who uses destructive Alchemy and continues to interfere with our plans, right?" he asked himself.

"Take care of them, gluttony." Envy stated looking at Greed who leaned in and nodded in agreement. "He can't use alchemy right now."

"Okay!" gluttony cheered jumping at the red eyed man, but scar cocked his wrist and attacked with alchemy anyhow. The blue sparks flying everywhere as he deconstructed the fat man's stomach.

"What?" Envy asked shocked.

"I'll never forgive you!" the girl shouted louder at Edward drawing Midnight's attention back to them. "You stepped all over a maiden's heart and on top of that, you kidnaped Shao May!" She yelled taking some kunai from her belt and throwing them into a small, small circle right by Envy and the brothers.

"Huh?" Envy gasped.

"Divine punishment…" she said before making a star in a circle other kunai in the points on the rim she placed her hand on the middle and blue light came sprouting from it. "For all of you!" she added. Then from the rock came a giant fist that punched Envy in the belly sending all three into the air Envy letting go of them.

"Phew, Lucky!" Ed said as he and his brother landed on the ground below unharmed. They clapped they're hands and placed them on the ground again. Silence.

They then proceeded to run like the devil was on their heels. "We still can't use it!" Ed cried out truly upset.

"Why not?" Al asked his brother right before him.

"How can you two use Alchemy here?" Envy asked getting up.

"What do you mean?" scar asked blankly. Midnight decided to walk up to the Elric brothers who ducked under the cover of rubble.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Al asked her as he noticed her stumbling over to them from the ruble. "How can Scar and that little girl…"

She just shrugged with an uncertain look on her face her hands held out like she was holding platters. "This could be our chance to fill them in." Ed said taking position by Alphonse, Midnight sitting on the ruble behind them. "Scar!" he called running out to him. He stopped not too far along to be sure scar didn't think he was trying to get him. Al came after him and guarded his side. "I'll tell you the truth behind the Ishbal rebellion!" he shouted across the way.

"The truth?" scar asked although he knew from the distance he wouldn't actually hear him.

"The death of the child witch became the trigger of the rebellion…" Ed pointed to his left were Envy stud on all six. "…was caused by him, disguised as a military officer!" Envy looked shocked at Ed like he had just stated the obvious like the sky was blue. "They're behind it all!" Ed shouted and Envy looked back to the ground before shooting Ed the dirtiest look he could give. Ling/Greed sat off to the side between father and Envy but also behind them. Scar glared angrily at father his arm making a few red sparks of lighting.

"It seems I'll have to ask you to explain this in detail." Scar said raising his arm to fight when May turned around and gasped as gluttony attacked scar from behind. Scar just pivoted his arm and the fat one ran right into his hand being destroyed as he did so his round body flying backwards no head to it. May backed up in slight fear of scar's anger. "Answer me." scar stated. "Why did my people have to fall?" he asked. "Depending on your answer, I'll send you to…" he paused. "No. I won't send you to god, were my fellow Ishbalans reside!" Midnight had fought a few times with this guy and the man was a crazy God worshiper. Not that religious people are crazy for being so, but this guy went on full rats when he plans to kill you. She decided to tune his voice out witch was difficult but not impossible.

Finally he attacked he ruptured the ground once again and made almost everyone fly in a different direction, all but Father, Greed, Midnight, and May who were watching from the side lines. "Wow, amazing!" Greed smiled his eyes closed in the typical Xingnese manor. "Not bad for a human." He said.

"Greed, get rid of the intruders." Father commanded.

"Yeah yeah…" he sighed before hoping off around the rough terrain to the battle. He came to a stop when he saw the cute girl siting on some ruble watching the fight from a distance. He trotted over to her his hands in his pockets. He plopped next to her and she made no move a first. "Look Greed I know what Father said so I don't get why you're over here." Midnight stared blankly not taking her eyes from the battle.

Greed decided not to answer. He just wrapped his arms around her waist then heaved her over his shoulder. Her waist was over his shoulder and her hands pushed her back straight and they rested on his back. Her knees were bent and her skirt reached the upper part of her thy. Her black high heeled boots showing of nicely. Midnight put up little protest knowing she was only a chimera and was out matched. "Watch this thing." He said slowing down his trot. She just sat there with a straight face until greed plopped her down on some rubble next to were father was before he pranced of again hands back in his pockets.

"So we should probably get to know each other better." Midnight said looking out at the battle. Father glanced over in her direction, and Midnight got the feeling he was saying. 'But we already know each other'. "Well, I mean better than what I remember; all the torture and stuff" she paused and looked over in his direction. "Well, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." She paused again pouting a little. "Well it was just a thought…" she added when he didn't answer.

She heard the sound of his body going underground and back up somewhere inside the battle but she tuned it out. In fact she tuned it all out she just sat there lost in her thoughts like before Greed came and grabbed her.

She decided to come back to earth when she noticed the noises had nearly stopped. Ed was talking. "He… Ling is still inside him." Ed said almost angrily glaring at Greed who was walking back over to her. She smiled lightly. She knew he was but for now she was just playing along.

Greed came and picked her up under the knees and around the shoulders. "You know…" she sighed. "I can walk." she sneered. "Ling." She added looking up at him.

"I told you I'm Greed." He stated turning his head just a little but not to look at her but to look away. He still had yet to look her in the eyes.

"And I'm Midnight." She smiled then pushed him away by the chest. "And I don't care who you are I can walk fine I'm not hurt." Greed finally looked down at her.

"Well I don't care ether." He said and full eye contact was made. "I'll carry you if I want."

Midnight smiled again. "Okay, okay I was just letting you know," she looked back down at her lap.

"Say good bye." Greed stated as he turned away from the brothers to go to another part of the large maze. They didn't speak as they walked and the silence was deafening. "Are you tired?" he asked suddenly.

Midnight blinked then smiled lightly. "Kind of, yeah." She sighed. "What do you have planned for me?" she asked the question out of the blue.

"I don't know." He sighed. "All that matters is you belong to me, and I need to take care of you; so my things don't die." he stated and things became silent again.

They came to a stop outside a door and Greed opened it with his hand that had her knees on his arm. He pushed it open and turned on the lights. He walked in farther and suddenly threw her. She panicked in midair for only a few seconds before she landed on a bed. "Go to sleep." Greed stated before sitting in the floor by the bed. "We might have something to do tomorrow." He added as he laid back and rolled on his side away from the girl.

"Goodnight Greed." She sighed before laying back herself over the covers and faced away from him. "I- I'm sorry." She whimpered, before starting to cry a little.

"What now?" Greed asked sitting back up and looking over at the tall bed.

"It's nothing." She said sternly but that wasn't true.

"Whether you like it or not you're going to tell me." Greed stated glaring at her back.

"Fine." She sighed and rolled to look at him. "I miss the both of them." She stated like that would clear it all up.

"Who?" Greed asked.

"Ling and the Greed before you."


	15. The Fox Mask Of a Wolf

sorry i couldn't get it on, on the weak end but i put it up now so be happy!

* * *

"Ling, and the Greed before you." She said. "Greed and I were in a relationship at one point." She sighed looking up at the celling. "I loved him but I was never sure if he really loved me. He was the one who helped me get away from the others but I started to feel used so I ran way even though I loved him. I just ended up getting back where I started however. All that put together and I felt useless but Ling made me feel otherwise. He made me feel like I was something. Then I started to notice that he and Greed did some things the same. Now do I realize my mistake. I thought he was using me when he was just trying to keep me safe Ling did the same." She sighed deeply and sniffled hardly stopping in her story to take a breath.

Greed didn't know what to say he was confused finally he said something. "You're all dirty why you don't go take a shower?" he asked with a suppressed sigh.

"Okay." Was all he got at first then the girl got off the bed and began to feel around the walls.

"To the left six steps." Greed directed.

"Thanks." She sighed doing so.

Once in the shower it was easy she soaked in the tub for a little while letting her stress and thoughts clear. A nock came from the door and she opened her closed eyes. She got up out of the water al her cleaning done. She grabbed the towel she set out and wrapped it around her chest so it covered her legs like a dress to her thighs. "Come in." she said and sat on the edge of the tub so one side was spit open. It showed her hip but being used to being seen as an animal or a pet she didn't seem to care. She was a science experiment for a long time she was used to being seen in such a way.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you." Greed said opening the door. He blinked taking in the situation before continuing what he was saying. "You'll need to start to where this at all times." Greed took some circular thing from his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" she asked looking at it from her spot in the tub.

"It's a dog caller with a bell on it." He said making it jingle in his hands a little. "You have to where it so you'll remember who you belong to." He stated unbuckling the ends and putting it around her neck. She took her hand from off her lap and made it ring. The sounds of the bell made the room visible to her and she could almost hear the walls now. She smiled the most happy she'd been in a long time.

She reached for her pile of cloths and pulled out a bracelet that was black and lose. She took Greed's hand and put it around the wrist of his tattooed hand. "You belong to me as much as I belong to you." She said with a smile, before getting serious. "You got that; no matter what."

"Fine." Greed said before walking out of the room.

The sound of someone coming in the open door made midnight sit up in her bed. She blinked, it was a human, the scent was a needle in a hay stack to her but it was what stuck out. At least if you have an eye for it… or should she say ears.

The human got closer to her door. Midnight threw her feet over the edge and stepped over Greed's body. She cracked the door open and looked down the even though she didn't really need to. The heart coming closer to her was old. Not crazy old but older then an adult. As she listened the heart didn't sound threatening. It was a bit frightened but the person's steady breath showed that they were clam. Then I clicked. "Fu?" Midnight asked as the person turned the halls to the one she stayed in.

Fu nodded and ran up to her with hardly any noise. "Not much of them are here right now." Fu said as he looked back the way he came and gave a hit about the homunculi.

Midnight nodded back then changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

"My granddaughter asked me to find you to be a replacement until she recovers.

"You came here to ask me to take Lan-Fan's place in watching out for Ling?" she blinked back then glared off to the side. "Well you know how my first try at that went." She sighed then looked back to Fu.

"She begged me to make it you." He frowned. Lan-Fan's pleading eyes and her weak state made Fu give in to the request. "I'll be taking you to Xing to cram as much of our culture as we can into your head." Fu tapped his mask. "Then you'll make a name for yourself and earn a handmade mask."

Midnight frowned to herself then glanced back at Ling's body and Greed's mind. "Fine." She sighed and started down the hall before stopping and waiting for Fu to lead the way.

* * *

Water ran over her flushed skin. Her hair was another two feet longer then her body and her tail flicker the water off itself like a shaking dog. She could hear each drop as it hit the ground. She could feel the cool water washing away blood sweat and dirt. Her eyes closed and her bell rang when water hit it in the slightest.

She sat letting the water run down her for some time knowing that it took a while for her hair to get all the soap out. She thought back to when she first meat Roy and Riza her mother and father who she missed dearly.

"Do you know why I chose you?" she remembered back to the day she asked 'why her?' to her superior officer.

"No, that's why I'm asking." She remembered she argued back.

"It was the first thing I did on impulse for a long time."

"That's it?"

"Why not?"

"I guess it's just weird."

"But that's how life is sometimes."

"I guess."

"I'm just kidding you know."

"Then why did you pick me?"

"I needed a tracker I could trust. Furry keeps us in touch with command, but you never know if they're lying. That's the Reason why I need an animal's capabilities, but a human who could actually tell me things."

"You needed my abilities?"

"Yeah but I thought you were a cute kid too."

She remembered that was the time she decided she didn't like to be called cute. A smile graced her face as she started to remember when the two would fool around in the office behind Riza's back and the times they'd have to have heart to heart chats like in the mornings after nightmares. Roy could actually be a good therapist at times. Most the time she was bonding with Riza though especially after they saved each other's lives twice.

"Sky, look out!"

"Riza!"

Midnight felt tears want to fall from her eyes but she only took a deep breath and pushed her eyes into the falling water more hoping to drone out the memory but it made it worse. The sound of a machine gun mixed with the water and made the thoughts almost come to life.

They were in the middle of trying to bust an illegal, underground human trafficking. Riza was to go undercover as a slave Roy was her owner and Midnight was to be the slave they were trying to sell because she became blind because of a fire related accident. They bought it but they wouldn't have if Roy hadn't unplanned thrown Riza into the infiltration.

With the both of them there, they were supposed to get the attention of a person that was higher than normal commoners so they could bust them but also keep off the other people. They're plan worked until somehow it managed to get to the man's ears and he locked them up brining in a machine gun to kill them off.

Riza drew his attention and dodged the bullets as best she could while Midnight picked the locks on the door through the cell window witch was busted. Riza was grazed a lot but nothing damaging just a few minor scars. Things that, if a normal person had stud still in fear from, would have been killed from.

Roy and his team got there almost just in time however the two were badly damaged.

"Midnight! No!" said girl was currently remembering the beating before there owner found out.

Riza and Midnight were to help in the kitchen and cook the guy food, them, and another lady, but the three accidently burnt a tiny bit of the chicken so they cut it off and the dude flipped pulling out a whip. Midnight took all the blame as quickly as possible and the beating as well right in the kitchen. She was whipped but she refused to fall when he struck her bare back, because of the dresses they were made to where. Only an hour later did she have to take a step to keep herself up right. Riza looking with fear and worry as Midnight stud up to him her body trained for the pain.

On the way out they learned that some people just don't stay dead because the man came back after a shot to the shoulder. He used a shot gun to try to get the girls in particular. Midnight pushed Riza out of the way saving her life for a second time. Midnight was only paying her back because Riza already saved her from what could have been death.

She was cornered the owner of them and the house advanced. The large guy was big into Necrophilia. So midnight could only guess what would happen to her. Thankfully Riza stuck to her like glue from the second they got into the place and when she noticed her friend was missing she went looking. She found the two just as he was about to force her into striping, her dress strings griped in his hands her arms over her chest, eyes closed in fear, her hair yet to be undone, and tail not yet seen as well.

She remembered the man only glanced at her for a moment before trying to pull her arms away and get a blade from his pocket at the same time. Riza saw the small but crusted switch blade fall from his pocket and hit the ground and she picked it up but knew she couldn't help her friend anymore. The man let go of her and looked better for his blade when he didn't find it he left to go look for it. Riza and Midnight managed to sneak it back into his room before he got there so it looked like he never had it. That was the same day they had to cook diner and luckily he didn't recognize her after all the room was too dark to tell anyway.

Midnight thought back to the way he was so force full and how he was suffocating her some just to get her scared. That's when she realized she still had her head under water and she was running out of air.

She pulled her head out with a gasp. She forced herself back into reality and grabbed the towel on a rock not too far off. She dried herself and then got dressed once again. Somehow the bad memories didn't make a downer on her as much as it could have. "Man I love using waterfalls they're more natural." She sighed contently drying her hair as best she could, tail included. She wrapped up that appendage and tied up her hair. Once braided, she began to walk back to the mansion that Fu and Lan-fan live in. She climbed to the second story, and in, through her own window. The room was plain and simple with nothing in it unless you count her dresser, white bed, and the suitcase she kept in the corner of her closet.

"Welcome back." Lan-fan greeted as usual. "How'd it go?" she added

"I still can't tell you." Midnight replied. "You always ask me." she sighed.

"I know but I do worry about you, being blind and all." the other girl sighed glancing at her own robotic arm. "And I can't go out to watch you ether." She said as she struggled to squeeze the small ball in her clean silver hand.

"You'll be able to in no time." Midnight smiled at her.

All Ninja had to keep their missions a secret even to other ninja. They had tests to pass to become a full ninja and receive your mask. Midnight trained with Fu all day, slept all the rest and when they came up a test once a weak. Normally a ninja would study for a year practice then take a test on that subject then study something new until next year's test for that subject came around. Midnight didn't have time for that and so she had to study and practice enough to pass every test for the year or she'll have to wait another year until she had another chance to try. She was trying to learn over ten years of perfections all in one because by the time she waited to take next year's tests Ling would already be lost.

"Don't you know what today is?" Lan-Fan asked astonished.

"No, why?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's been one year your time is up today." She said looking away from the girl at her doorway. "Our spirit master stopped by this morning to say you passed all your tests from good to flying colors." Lan-Fan looked to her desk. "He left your mask on my desk and had told me your name."

"Oh I see." The albino sighed and walked over to the desk picking up the mask witch she found after searching for blindly.

"Your title is 'fox who is masked'." Lan-Fan said simply staring at the chimera's back. "He chose that name because of your better skills." She looked down at her lap. "You are secretive quiet sneaky and cunning." She looked back up at Midnight. "Things have popped up here and Fu has to deal with them, he's making a parting dinner because he cannot come with you back to your home."

"The masked fox." Midnight said giving her mask an even shorter name before taking it with her, turned around and started heading down stairs to talk with Fu.

"How come you haven't said a word?" she asked as she jumped down the last step.

"I thought it be best you weren't upset for a few days and only so for one day." Fu sighed as he set the last plate on the table he was seating up before turning back to his cooking.

"Master, you know I have learned to control my emotions long ago." She sighed with a grunt of annoyance witch caused Fu to raise an eyebrow. "Well better then I used to." She pouted following Fu into the kitchen farther. Fu, Lan-Fan and her had bonded a little and she found out that Fu was asked for Midnight specifically from Lan-Fan to be the one to take her place apparently the armless girl trusted her a lot.

"And that is made to calm me how?" Fu asked back leaning over the table his arms straight and he looked over his shoulders at her. Fu bonded with her as well she became a good friend one he liked having around.

"Master, you have done all you can in the amount of time you were given." She said putting one hand on his back and the other on his arm.

"I know but I do worry." He sighed taking his hands off the counter to pat her short body on the head. "I wish you safe journey." He added before heading up stairs to get Lan-Fan.

"I will." She sighed before Lan-Fan and Fu started down the stairs.

"I'm home!" called a voice Midnight had also been living with for a while. Kazen had walked in the door, he was a little of a jerk well at least to Midnight and he gets all stiff when they talk about Ling but she thinks it's just because he and Lan-Fan are together and Lan- Fan's always off with him wherever he goes making Kazen suspicious of him, at least that's what Midnight thought.

Dinner was quiet. No one said a word. They ate in silence that was saddening. "I guess I will be going now." Midnight sighed standing from the table.

"Good-bye Midnight, I hope we meet again." Lan-Fan smiled sadly.

Midnight nodded. "I hope you do well." Fu said standing and bowing before taking his seat once more. She looked at Kazen and didn't bother to say anything to him because he didn't say anything to her.

"Well, good bye." Midnight said before going up stairs getting her suitcase, walking out the front door and picking up the tickets for her trains and the money for her horse. And so she began the route home, crossing the desert, alone, for the first time.

* * *

She sighed to herself before rolling her head around and then rubbing her lower spine with her knuckles the lack of pain pills in Xing was finally taking a toll on her as the dock of her tail and spine hurt more then it normally did even with the hard wooden benches of the train.

"Excuse me is this spot taken?" a voice asked in xingess and received an answer of yes in the same language. Midnight found xingess more enjoyable and easier to speak for her vocal cords.

Midnight sighed and leaned out her compartment. "Mine's free!" she shouted at the boy looking for a place to sit. She knew well, that her's was the only one not full at the moment.

"Thanks." The boy sighed as he came up to her doors and she pulled her head back in.

"No problem." She said closing her eyes leaning back once more. The boy sat and set his stuff under the bench. "So what's your name kid?" she asked opening one of them.

"Kid? I look older then you and I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you my name." the boy rushed together not taking his eyes off the albino before him studding her strange features.

"I'm older then I look; also: have you seen me?" the girl leaned forward, and looked at where his eyes would be knowing he was looking into soulless eyes that were dead from sight but not movement.

The boy swallowed before answering. "Red, Moon." The boy stated and looked away from her quickly watching the world go by outside.

Midnight blinked she knew that last name. "You're the son of Rosa?" she asked and the boy glanced at her. She perked up. "You're the son of the famous pianist Rosa Moon?" she asked again and the boy's heart skipped a beat in reply. "But why are you here?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm." the boy paused them mumbled sadly. "I'm running away." He stared down at his lap now and didn't feel like looking at her any more.

Midnight blinked again then saddened a little. "you wana' talk about it?" she asked back. The boy blinked then looked her in the eyes again. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but, I won't say a word to anyone. I swear." She smiled then decided to convince him more when the boy just looked away again. "I have a secret too." She said drawing his attention. "We'll share, okay?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"How did you know I was looking for an empty seat?" he asked trying to dodge the question.

"I could hear you asking people." She stated then looked at the door she knew was open and reached out and slid it closed after groping for it for a second. "Please, I want to help you, I can tell you need to tell someone, so tell me." she stated going back to the main point of her conversation with the boy called Red.

"But I don't even know you're name." Red replied with a blink and then looked back at his hands.

"Gah, silly me." she smacked herself in the four head lightly but it looked stronger than that. "I didn't introduce myself." She sighed then looked out the window. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you my name." she said she was somewhat playing with Red but at the same time she wasn't.

"Oh, ha, ha, what's your name?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Midnight, Sky." She smiled at him kindly.

"What!? No way!" Red exclaimed flabbergasted. "you're Second LT. Sky all the western foreigners talk about!" he asked blinking twice and looking her over again taking in her black cloths and white mask on the seat next to her.

"Yeah I guess a lot of people talk about Fullmetal and his companions around here." She said absentmindedly closing her eyes as she spoke and tuned to the window.

Red blinked then smiled. "You're my hero." Midnight's eyes snapped open and then she looked at him from the corner of her eye before tuning to look at him. "Really?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." He replied. "Almost everyone likes Edward Elric, but I like all the side characters." He said before starting on to another thing that was on his mind. "Hey about your relationship with Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye?" he paused as the girl blinked again.

The girl's mind wandered back to the reasoning behind it all. Roy and Riza had admitted that they felt motherly or fatherly to her because of the way things ended up. Midnight truthfully didn't know much. She was a slave and only knew how to read brail and do what her owner told her to do whoever it was at the moment. Thinking many people her new master or masters, Roy and Riza had to teach her to be her own person and body, her own emotions. In doing so she just grew on them. And they're crazy, but normal for them, behavior grew on her as well. She thought for a moment about how much she actually missed them. She brought herself beck to reality once again absent mindedly noting why many Ninja assassins and samurais meditated and spaced out.

She then asked the word yes before he continued. "I think you would make a great family. LT's a little controlling but the coronal's so free that they work well together but you make them perfect you know?" he asked tilting his head to the side as he noticed the girl before him looked a little lost at first.

She blinked then burst out laughing. The boy was about to take what he said back but the girl stopped him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said between laughs. "It's just that the last time I saw them I called them mom and dad and it's funny that something like that hasn't gotten here yet or at all really." She smiled lightly at him.

"Really?" he asked. "That's so cool!" he added. "It feels like I predicted the future!" Midnight laughed a little.

"I bet it does." She said then a thought came to mind. "You want to know what I predict in the future?" she asked and the boy shook his head no. "You, coming with me to central and you staying in my house there until you can get a job." She smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked happily.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly and waited for him to calm down a little before adding. "If you tell me, why you're running away from home." She stated.

"What!? But…" the boy started but was cut short.

"Ahh ahhh ahhhh." She tusked. "That's the deal you live with your hero until you decide to get a job for the reason you're here now taking this deal." She said looking seriously at him. "Oh and you get to know a secret of mine."

The boy sighed and thought it over before answering. "My mom is always working and I never get to talk to her even when she's home she's brining work home with her. She never has time to talk to me. she says she loves me but I don't feel loved and I've heard her conversations with her boss she takes jobs she doesn't even want to do in order to get way from 'that brat.' So I'm going somewhere I want to go to a place where I can look for love." He said not taking his eyes from his lap.

"And you think you'll find it in the west?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm but taking it all seriously. "Boy, you are beyond help." She sighed shaking her head. "But I can try to help you find something." She added with a light smile. "But I want to know what your skills are." She stated leaning back into her seat.

"I guess I'm good at the piano." The boy sighed. "But I'm not good at making songs." He added closing his eyes. "I also can't find a good music writer that I like and can play with actual emotion."

Midnight smiled. "My mom used to be a pianist too." She stated and the boy looked at her confused. "I'm alone now but I remember making some songs up with my mother."

"What kind?" Red asked blinking at her.

"A lot." She stated. "But I don't like them any more so I made up new ones." She smiled.

"Can I try to play them?" he asked.

"If you wana you can." She shrugged. "If you don't like them you don't have to play them." She said before looking like she remembered something. "Oh right my secret." She smiled before starting to show him what she really was.


	16. Hayate has a play date!

I made another chapter for my long time reviewer... she gave me the idea when we were PMing... i talk with all my reviewers and work hard to not only please them but be friends so Auther12306 I dedicate this chapter to our strange computer friendship!

* * *

The day in the office was boring and Midnight just finished reading the newest Alchemy/Philosopher stone brail book that was ordered for her. She sighed and stud up as Hawkeye came to the library doors and waited for the girl to come to her to be taken home.

Midnight got up and went to Riza and smiled as she approached the older. Riza smiled back and lead her down the well-known street and to the woman's car.

Midnight yawned. It'd be hard to sleep when crickets woke you up every ten seconds all night. Anyway the point was that Midnight's sound proof room was yet to be completed and so she'd been pushed around from officer to officer until the work was done. Today was Riza's day but the blond seemed to be a little uncertain about something.

"Riza?" Midnight finally asked looking at the lady beside her.

"Yes Sky." Riza said plainly with a blink as she looked out the front window while driving.

"Okay." Midnight sighed annoyed. "First stop calling me by my last name I don't like it for some reason." She pouted and crossed her arms then added. "And I thought you looked stressed so I was going to ask what was up." Midnight added glancing back at her again.

Riza sighed and looked at her out of the corner of her eye for a second or two before looking back at the rode. "It's just that I have a dog." Riza trailed off a little unsure about how the two will react to one another.

Midnight's eyes widened and a concerned but confused look passed her face. "What's that got to do with anything?" Midnight then frowned and looked at the emotionless woman with a duh look.

"I'm just not sure what will happen." Riza sighed and pulled into her driveway.

"It'll be fine Riza." Midnight smiled at her drawing the others attention with her voice.

"Okay." Riza sighed with a nod before opening the door and starting up to the apartments. Midnight followed closely until they reached her room. Riza cracked open the door and a low growl came from the room. "It's just me." Riza said and the growl stopped and happy panting could be heard. Riza slipped in the door and closed it behind her to make sure the dog didn't get out. Midnight almost twitched. Riza was still concerned about her and the dog…

Midnight sighed and opened the door and walked in. the dog now in Riza's arms turned around over his owner's shoulders and barked at the albino. Riza shushed because she wasn't prepared for the younger to walk in and the dog stopped and panted once again a dog smile coming to his face. Midnight smiled back and walked up giving the dog a pet on the head.

"Sky this is Hayate." Riza stated making Midnight annoyed that she still called her by her last name. "Hayate this is Sky; she's a friend."

"Riza." Midnight pouted and started scratching Hayate under the chin as she didn't look at him and at his owner instead. "It's not fair that I get to call you Riza and you call me Sky." She explained.

Hayate's eyes popped open when he actually got a whiff of the chimera's sent. He looked up at her to make sure he really smelled that from her. "Aw what's the matter boy do I smell funky?" she asked leaning in with a sly smile on her face. Hayate barked in return as if he had understood.

Riza blinked. Hayate was normally a quite dog so it was strange to have him bark when he wasn't acting as a guard of the house.

"That's what I thought." Midnight added with an intelligent nod and patted his head. "I'm almost the same as you! Funny, Hu?" she smiled again.

Hayate barked a few times all in different lengths loudness and spacing. "Really I kind of like it long." Midnight frowned and pulled her long hair in front of her. "I can see what you mean though perhaps I should cut it, it might become a problem." Midnight messed with the fraying ends of her braid with a single pointer finger before stopping and ticking the dog's nose with it making him sneeze.

"Sorry couldn't help it." She smiled nervously. Hayate barked and for a bark it sounded annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again!" Midnight held up her hands in defense and blinked like the dog had just cursed at her. Hayate calmed down and wined at her as if to say sorry.

"How about you and I go play!" Midnight smiled enthusiastically. Hayate barked happily then looked to Riza to see if it was okay. Midnight smiled at her as well. "Can we Riza?" she asked razing an eyebrow.

"Oh. Alright." Riza said and blinked before putting Hayate down only so he can try to jump up Midnight for her to carry him.

Midnight bent down and picked him up. "Can I 'relax' here Riza?" she asked tilting her head to the side and Hayate joined her in looking at the blond.

"I don't see what not." Riza shrugged before going into her small kitchen with an add of; "I'm going to start dinner."

Midnight smiled and took Hayate into the living room part of the house and sat on her ankles to play with him.

When Riza was done with dinner she started taking it out to the living room to see Hayate on his back with Midnight's ear in his mouth lightly pulling and the girl was giving his belly zerberts. She then leaned back pulling her ear from his mouth and scratching his belly as he also chewed on her hair that fell in his face when it came off her back.

Riza watched the two for a moment before finally saying something. "Dinner's ready." She blinked at them. Midnight's ears perked more if that were possible and she jumped up quickly making Hayate quickly roll to his feet and then sit at attention as if he was caught doing something bad.

Midnight fast walked up to Riza and took the plate the woman handed to her. "Thanks!" she smiled then turned around and almost hit the couch but felt it before hand and sat on it instead.

The two humans (well more human) sat and ate on the couch in silence. Once Riza was done with her's, she went to put her plate away. Midnight blinked left and right and then slipped more than a little to the dog. Hayate scarfed it down then smiled at her while he panted on her knee because he sat so close to her just waiting to play again.

Riza wasn't the best cook in the world but it was tasteful. It wasn't bad in truth. Midnight was just started most of her life and wasn't used to the large amounts of food she now got daily. She was working on eating as much as possible honest! But sometimes it was just too much because she ate a big breakfast or lunch.

Riza walked back in luckily right after the puppy finished his bite. Midnight smiled at the close to empty plate and passed it to Riza who waited for it. She wasn't about to hand back a les then half eaten plate to the one who made it and claim to not be that hungry it only offends people and she wasn't about to give the dog the rest of it right in front of the cook ether but she hand to sneak it away somehow. The dog just so happened to be there. "Looks like you're getting better." Riza smiled and patted the wolf girl's head.

Midnight smiled fakely but Riza wasn't looking at her face so she knew she could get away with a positive answer. "Yep I bet I gained some pounds." She lied smoothly as Riza took her hand from her head and took the plate into the kitchen.

Hayate barked at her scolding but quietly. Midnight's eyes widened and then she glared at the dog. "You liked it." She retorted. "When did it become your problem?" she glared halfheartedly.

Hayate barked a bit sadly a small wine mixed in it. Midnight's eyes widened again and she asked shocked. "Really?" her eyes softened. "A friend?" she asked her ears folding back. She blinked away her tear and smiled at him. "thanks." She said her ears coming back up.

Hayate barked at her happily and his tail started wagging again. "It'll try better okay?" she asked perking up as well then she melted her way down to the floor to play with him again.

Hayate didn't play the same as he did before. He treated her like another dog the first time but now he played with her like something else.

When Riza came back from washing the plate, Midnight laid on her back, and was being licked to death by the woman's dog. "haya…" Midnight tried to say the dog's name to get him off but he only licked her face again to keep her from saying anything more.

Riza felt a smile want to creep onto her face and she slowly smiled at the two of them her eyes softening at the sight.

* * *

Riza: Hayate get off...

Me: Rie, this is a flash back can't do nothung about it mush mom...

Riza: i'm not a mush mom!

Roy: the hell's a mush mom.

Me: a mushy mother who does anything they're child wants and loves just about anyone...

Roy: Riza is not a Mush mom trust me...

Midnight: yeah trust us you don't know what it's like actually living with her...

Me: oh yeah tell you what for the next weak I'll have Riza for a mother!

Midnight: Omg she fell for it! Deal taken!

Me: Wtf did i just agree to?


	17. Red Doctor

"So this is it." Midnight smiled as she walked into her bland house. "Sorry if there's almost nothing in here but being blind to me it makes no difference." She smiled at Red who walked in the door.

"Um is that?" he asked but trailed off looking at one side of her living room.

"Oh." Midnight stated with a pause knowing that he was looking at her arsenal that filled one side of the room. "I used to work in the military." She said disturbed in herself for having so many personalized weapons in one side of her house.

"I know that, but shouldn't you return those?" he asked pointing at them as he looked back at her with frightened eyes.

"Yeah I guess I should because that would be called stealing military property." She said to herself and made to look in the draws of one if the stands.

She blinked when what she was looking for wasn't there. "Huh, I guess Roy returned them for Me." she said aloud. "They would be over due by a year anyway." She sighed as she closed the drawer.

"But what about all the other ones all over your walls!" Red exclaimed pointing at them once again.

The girl looked at them then looked back at Red. "Corrupt military aren't the only ones using the black-market." She shrugged before going up stairs to show him where he could stay. "I don't have a guest room but you can use mine, I most likely won't be here often." She smiled at him as she opened the door to show a plain white room with a white bed and dresser. The only thing of color was the brown wood used to make the bed and the floor.

"Thank you for taking me in." Red turned and smiled at her as he set his stuff on the bed.

"No problem once you unpack you can take a look at my songs and give them a try. My piano's in the attic but it's cleaned up and stuff up there." She said as she grabbed some cloths and started out the door.

"Wait this is your room you change in here I'll wait outside." Red said and started for the door.

"Never mind." The girl sighed and Red turned back around to look at her. "You can stay here I trust you not to look not that I care anymore It's not like you haven't seen a lot of me anyway."

"Huh?" Red asked with a blink before Midnight stated to strip. "Wait, wait, and wait!" he shouted at her, closing his eyes as she pulled off her shirt.

"It's okay to look." She said glaring at him with an annoyed look.

"But you're not wearing anything!" Red said back as he looked for the door handle his other hand over his eyes.

Midnight sighed knowing her wrappings covered her chest and bra. She stormed over to him and pulled his hand away. "I'm still wearing something you big baby." She said as he slowly opened his eyes.

He pulled away from her grip with a gasp. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You." He paused breathless for a moment. "You do know that you have a rash on you right?" he asked turning his head away but not his eyes.

They girl followed his line of sight and found that he was looking where father cut her open to make her a homunculi. She blinked at it before asking. "What do you mean rash?" she tilted her head again. "It's an old cut scar."

"Yeah I see that but it looks like its festering and stuff." He said pointing at it. "It's red and blotchy and it's crawling up your side and it looks like its spreading."

Midnight blinked and touched her scar. "It doesn't hurt or anything." She said with a blink.

"Um can me?" he asked trailing off as he put his hand up as if ready to touch it. "I wanted to be a doctor for a short time I might be able to find out what it is." He explained to her as he looked at her face then her rash.

"Go ahead." She said with a shrug. "I'll take this off they might be in the way." She said starting to remove her wrappings. This time Red didn't look away his eyes stayed on the rash as if it were a new invention he was seeing for the first time. "Okay I'm ready." She said as she sat on her bed and waited for him to start.

Like a normal person would he started with poking prodding rubbing scratching but he soon started with other basics like if her temperature was normal, checking her eye reaction time, her ear reaction time, all that jazz.

Red sat quietly for a moment as if taking it all in as he sat across from the half-naked, bra wearing, girl who calmly waited for an answer. "I know this might help me!" he exclaimed before jumping off they're shared bed and digging in his stuff until he pulled out what could have been called a text book. "I kept this because it has a page on almost everything. Never thought I might need it though." he smiled as he walked over and sat back down. "Ever heard the phrase 'don't tell my mom' well now it's 'don't tell my school'." Midnight stared glaring halfheartedly at him until he spoke up again. "What the school's rich they won't care."

Midnight somewhat liked the fact that the kid was a rule breaker but she also didn't like that he broke those kind of rules. Red turned back to his book, not caring about the girl's glare, and continued to look through the pages. He would stop once in a while to read a bit before continuing on.

"I think I found it! Here this one looks just like it." He said as he held it up as if to show her but then the girl did nothing he remembered her problem and decided to tell her. "It's possible that what you have is 'Red Water poisoning'." He said as he looked at it more. "It's said to be more of an alchemy based problem then a medical one that's the reason it doesn't hurt." He explained. "The first sightings of Red Water infection was when a lot of guards around military lab 5 suddenly started getting rashes that quickly spread and covered they're entire body before killing them." He summarized. "It doesn't say what Red Water is but it does say that there is no cure but as long as you don't go near that location any more it won't spread or harm you."

Midnight sat taking it in her eyes closed in light sadness her trained face showing only deep thought. "I know what Red Water is it's the poisonous stage before creating a 'Red Stone'. I was once in a place where they made them that must be where I got it from." She sighed to herself. "I won't be going by there ever again so I have nothing to worry about; but I wonder if this goes away?"

"It says it doesn't it ether kills it's host or is left on for the rest of the host's life thankfully it has no effect on others and can't spread to a new host or to offspring so you should be fine but that red mark will stay for life." Red sighed heavily. "How long were you exposed to it? It says on here that it spreads an inch every half hour exposed to it." He read aloud.

"Then I couldn't have gotten it from where I think because I was locked up there for three years." Midnight replied.

"Then were else could you have got it from?" Red replied.

Midnight thought long and hard until she suddenly remembered. "The pipes in father's lair I wasn't there longer than a half hour though but being albino I can catch things to easily." Midnight said more to herself.

"Father?" Red asked her but she seemed to ignore him.

"Those pipes must be chocked full of it!" She exclaimed.

"What pipes?" Red asked, as she started jumping up and passing around her plain room.

"If the Red Water is powered it will make a big philosopher stone one so powerful it could give an alchemist the power to play God!" She suddenly stopped and rethought that last part. "No it could give them the power to be God!" She exclaimed breathlessly and astonished.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but what I do get is that this is bad and needs to be stopped." Red said finally getting her attention with what he was saying.

"Yes it is. It's catastrophic but the only thing I'm aloud to do is return to my owner Greed and even then the guy's a neutral not good or evil." Midnight said as she sat back down by Red with a sigh. "Tomorrow I have to ask a favor of you." She added as she looked back up from her brown carpet. "I need a message delivered to Cl mustang and I need it done discretely." She continued to look him in the eyes as he looked ready to back up if she made anymore moves.

"I don't like where this is going."

"I have to leave tomorrow as well so I'll need you to do it for me."

"I knew it wasn't good!" He exclaimed jumping up and passing around the room like she had done. "I can't do that I'm horrible at sneaking things I can't even steal a pastry from the table when my mom's in the other room!" He argued with fear and panic.

"I'll set it all up the meeting and everything, all you need to do is go to one place I tell you and if you are confronted ask the question I tell you to ask and if they answer right then give them this paper and walk away." Midnight explained as she shrugged lightly arguing back with calmness and reason.

"But!-" he started to argue but he cut himself short.

"It'll be fine they can't hurt a civilian and they can't lock you up if you prove that I made you do it by force then all the blame comes to me and you get off as a victim." She smiled at him kindly. He sighed and sat down with a simple okay.

Midnight sat and let them both take in this development. "Hey." She finally stated gaining Red's attention that he signified with a single grunt. "How about some piano?" she asked getting up, and throwing on a clean shirt from one of her draws.

Red nodded before getting up and following her up stairs. They came up and Red was astounded to see the stark white piano in the center of the clean black and red room.

The walls were dark red and so was the checkered floor. Around the piano in a circle were black sticks with intricate red lights on them giving the piano an evil red angelic look.

Red loved it. He'd played on the same piano all his life but this one was beautiful the kind was so old that all the ones he played on were half broken and many keys were lost or broken. This one was brand new and looked cleaner than any piano he had played before.

"Play anything you want you don't have to play my songs in fact you can play anything you want it doesn't have to even be a song." The girl smiled to herself as he could hear his excitement about the piano even if he hadn't said anything yet.

He nodded dumbly before noticing her sliver-white hair ears and tail matched the piano like she belonged with it. He slowly waked up to the piano but he also pushed the angelic thought of the girl from his mind. He sat at the bench that matched the piano and the black velvet seat didn't even make a creak under his weight. The girl put her elbows on the edge of the piano by where he would play by the keys. He looked at her and he somehow just knew the reason for his thought before was because she was like a wonderful little sister one any brother would be lucky to have. She kneeled down and prepared to listen to the thump of the keys and the plunk of the strings vibrating.

Red looked at the note book closed but set up at the top where a musician would look for his next key. He picked one and briefly took the time to figure out which note went on what stanza and all that because they crossed over one another a lot and the bar lines were wavy and not straight. He looked at the girl with her eyes closed. "You wrote these? They're a little more than messy but you are blind so that makes up for it. But anyway do you know these by heart?" he asked her. She opened her eyes before blinking again with a simple answer of yes. "Would you sing the words?" he asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes again waiting for him to start.

He started out the song and Midnight knowing the tune started out almost as quickly as the music.

"So are you sure you know what to do?" She asked once again as she stud by the door waiting for Red to finish getting ready.

"Yes, yes, you've drummed it into my head so much that I'll remember it in the afterlife and then the next." He said with a little glare.

"Okay Smarty pants." She sighed before asking. "You tell me it this time." She snarled.

"Go to miss Christmas's bar wait in the back row of booths ask if they have stake but order chicken ask anyone who comes sit by me if they know what time it is, pass them the message if right, if not get up calmly and once outside run." He said looking at her all most emotionless.

"Wow you're good." Midnight deadpanned.

"Depends on if you say it over, and over." Red said annoyed.

"Right. Well, I'm off!" She smiled as she walked outside and started off on her adventure her old bell ringing the way.

* * *

Me: sorry this chapter is so short I was busy with home work and school mother hen wouldn't let me work until I finished it all...

Riza: *nods nods* I've been watching her...

Roy: Holly crap she's still alive!

Me: hey I can be smart when I want to... Like how i brought the Red Water idea from the first Anime!

Midnight: oh yeah thanks for making me worse...

Ed: yeah, that was pretty damn cool...

Al: brother that curse didn't have to be there...

Me: you always were fine with it before why now?

Al: I need to crack the whip...

Midnight: hehe... *pervert* oh Al... *looks to left and blushes*

Greed: I'm so glad you're back! *picks up* mine!

Me: okay who the hell let Greed in here! this is humans only!

Riza: but Midnight's a wolf fox and dog mixed with a human...

Roy: give me back my puppy! *tries to take Midnight.*

Midnight: *gives up and let her be carried away by greed.*

Riza: Sir where are you going?!

Ed: wait a minute... what the heck! Greed get back here!

Al: Brother wait up! we're only together off set! Vic get you're ass back here!

Me: Did Al just call Ed Vic? *shrugs.* bye bye!


	18. An Ungreedy Child

decided to give more back story on greed and Midnight's relationship i plan to do Ling as well and a bunch of the others as well but i'm a bit stumped on how i want them to turn out... also I wanted to know how many of you wold like a chapter about the Hawkeye and Midnight mission I mentioned to you all... Review to tell me!

* * *

Midnight sat brushing her hair. It reached to her shoulders and it was a slight pain to brush. "Aaahh-Chuu!" she cutely sneezed when her static filled hair traveled by her nose. She sniffled it away and went back to brushing. She wanted to cut it. she felt it would get in the way of fighting, but Master Greed liked it long so she kept it that way. She wasn't the type to cut it anyway, she wanted to live however and would do anything to make sure of it.

She put her brush down and laid back in her bed. She sighed and frowned. She hadn't slept for the whole three days she'd been free. Ever heard a cricket out your window? It sounds like a chirp right? For her it was like a metal and stone building collapsing and the pieces rubbing together and with each hop they made it was like an explosion.

She sighed and got up. She used the walls in the hallways to walk into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and started back to her room. she paused when she noticed a heart beating in the upper bar. Wasn't it supposed to be closed at four in the morning? She went back into the kitchen and grabbed a Knife from there and went to check it out leaving behind her glass of water.

She poked her head around the corner of the doorway to the bar and saw the familiar veins and sent of Master Greed. She put the knife down in the corner of the hallway and then stepped out. "Master?" she asked drawing his attention.

"It's greed." He said turning to look at her with a slight glare.

"Master Greed," She said stopping by him as he sat on one of the couches. Before Greed could correct her again she spoke. "it's late what are you doing up here?"

"couldn't sleep." He shrugged and put his hands behind his neck and leaned back into the seat.

"May I join my master?" she asked shyly.

"it's supposed to be a free country." Greed shrugged. "be your own kid; stop being so giving, learn to greed." He sighed and glanced at her as she sat beside him on the couch.

"I'll try Master but I don't think I know how…" she sighed out heavily and then glanced at him as well.

"Just say what's on your mind whenever you feel like it." Greed brought his hands down and put them on his lap as he leaned forward trying to look her in the face.

"I think I can do that master." She nodded even though she faced the floor.

Greed sighed though his nose and patted her head making her ears fold back. She look at him with a slightly surprised blink. "I'm just Greed." He sighed.

Midnight blinked once again with a blank face then smiled brightly closing her eyes. "Himm!" she hummed and nodded her head under his hand.

Greed took his hand from her head but was being lazy so his hand drug across her cheek. She didn't seem to mind. She was only a kid after all they didn't think like fangirls did. Midnight leaned into the touch following her puppy instincts.

Greed chucked at her reaction. "Like that Kido?" he smirked.

Midnight looked away shamefully. Had she really done that?

"you really do don't you?" Greed a bit shocked. "come here." He smiled and pulled her closer.

At first she paniced and struggled but it only grew into fear. The memory of the lab made her freak. She snapped and bit Greed's hand like she did when she would get them to let go. It didn't phase Greed. In fact he chuckled. "feisty little thing." He smiled with a grin. "you'd make a great play thing if you were older!" he added and pulled her into a hug.

Midnight held onto his bleeding hand and silent tears rolled down her face. With his free hand Greed stroked her head, hair, and cheek while she sat on his knees her back to him. she slowly let go of his hand and relaxed into the warmth of his protection. He pulled her five year old body closer to himself and she relaxed into the new position as well, the hug warming.

Greed Rested his head on top of hers blocking out the loud sounds. The only thing she could hear now was the beat of his heart.

Greed smiled to himself as his little fox mumbled in her sleep about how she didn't want to eat things raw ever again. Because she was the size of a 4 year old child, he easily picked her up like a father would his daughter and he carried the actually 6 year old back to her bed.

He put her under her drawn back covers and then left the room. he thought about how she could see with her ears and took a bit of pity on her. he went to his room and grabbed a beanie. He went back to hers and saw that she was already flinching at all the noises out side. Greed sighed and slipped it onto her head folding back her ears and blocking out most the noise.

Greed looked down at her softly. "you wouldn't be a play thing to me." he admitted. "you'd be closer then that." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I can wait for you to grow up." He added and then started to the door. "who knows perhaps I'll grow on you." He sighed.

"is that a threat or a promise?" Greed blinked and then looked back at the child staring at him from the bed.

"depends." Greed waved leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

so yeah... I finally got around to it... I started working on the story again... seeing as how I only went so far before deciding to upload these... the chapters of the main story might be coming a little slow but there will be chapters! there might be a few back story chapters in a row... Don't hate me! T_T


End file.
